The Loud family adventures in Strange City
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: Summer is a wonderful relaxing time with no worries, but for the Load family this summer will be far from normal. Traveling to Tokodra or Strange City from Uncle Coop. Lincoln meets Leila, a girl with an abnormal family ten times more messed up than the Loud house. This summer will be crazy, weird and unforgettable for Lincoln, if he can survive. Multi-crossover.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As the sun rose towards the sky, he took the first morning with him. Daylight began to pour over the world, freeing it from the darkness it had left at night.

It is not long before the wave of light came into contact with a decent-sized house located on Franklin Avenue 1216.

Appearing rather ordinary on the outside with its black tiled roof, front porch, fireplace and garage, it honestly doesn't look any different from the rest of the adjacent houses.

A large oak tree stands next to the sidewalk, entangled in its branches was a replica airplane that had crashed into it, promptly forgotten by its owner.

The objects are scattered all over the outside of the house, lying on the freshly wet grass, waiting to be harvested.

They ranged from bicycles, basketball, roller skates, a skateboard, a makeshift ramp for that skateboard and a whole assortment of other items belonging to the seemingly quiet house inhabitants.

However, everyone who lived within a two-mile radius knew it better.

Normally things are quiet until the inhabitants of this house wake up, after this air of tranquility would have disappeared.

But thank goodness for neighbors and neighborhood residents, this day is not normal.

Today is the beginning of an event that will change lives for the whole Loud family.

Who could ever say that a summer vacation spent in the home of their distant uncle would have changed their lives for the better and for the worse.

XXX

In the afternoon in the Loud house,

The only son of the family, Lincoln Loud, lies on the couch, reading his comics in his underwear.

Like Lincoln, the rest of her sisters are practicing their favorite pastimes.

Lori is calling her boyfriend, Bobby.

Leni is designing new fashion designs.

Luna is playing her guitar.

Luan is telling his usual jokes.

Lynn is bouncing the soccer ball on the wall.

Lucy is sitting in a corner writing her poems.

Lola and Lana are fighting as usual, Lisa is comparing some notes, and little Lily is sleeping.

Yesterday was the last day of school and the esthete officially started for the Loud family.

At the moment, children are waiting for their parents to make an important announcement regarding their summer plans.

Lincoln looked around, then said, "Ah yes, summer vacation, time for every child to enjoy 3 months away from school. But in the Loud House, enjoying the summer vacation is a hassle when you have 10 sisters and you only have yourself, the decision on what to do is tough and requires careful planning. "

"I hope to go to the soccer field, to keep myself in shape when the season starts." Lynn said, in an excited tone, ready to win every game this season.

"Who cares, I want to go to the Princess Camp." Lola, the princess / diva of the family, said.

"Bleh! Why go there? Nothing but sweat, heat for my lizards and all the mud I can get!" Lana protested, as always she and her twin sister are on completely opposite planets.

"Guys, you are missing out on the fact that this is a key moment for concerts. Summer festivals that everyone can see! Mick Swagger, Green Night, Bowling for Ramen, My Explosive Romance, Seeing Dragons, Hotplay, Smooch! What you must not love ?! " Luna screamed, playing her guitar, we understand who is the most Loud of the family.

"Summer Fashion! For example, I can make fantastic clothes for the weather!" Leni said, continuing to do his drawings.

"Field of poems, to fill the darkness." The gothic Lucy said, with her usual monotonous and lifeless tone of voice m

"Experimenting with the Lampyridae and see if I can make them really combustion exotherms." Lisa said, getting confused looks from everyone, it must be difficult to be the smartest in the family.

"All summer to spend time with Bobby, we have to make up for all the time we missed since he moved to the city. And let's not forget Lincoln, you can spend time with Ronnie Anne." He has Lori daydreaming.

"For the last time, Ronnie Anne and I are just good friends, nothing more" Lincoln said, but the sisters didn't listen to what the comic lover has, for them Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are already together but don't want to admit it.

Suddenly, the father and mother of this great family, Lynn Sr and Rita made their presence known.

"Silence !" Rita screamed.

In a moment everyone stopped and remained silent to see their parents standing in front of the TV.

"Now that we have your attention, your father and I have a surprise for all of you. It's all about the summer holidays." Rita announced, gaining children's interest.

"All of you, minus Lily, spend the summer with your uncle Coop in Tokodra in New Jersey," the blonde-haired matriarch said.

Five seconds are served to allow you children to assimilate the information.

"We have an uncle named Coop and what the hell is Tokodra ?!" Lincoln said not remembering having ever heard of an Uncle Coop or a place called Tokodra in his life.

"But me and Bobby!?" He shouted, seeing how his summer plans were wiped out by this he announced.

"Like, will we stay in a hotel?" Leni asked, curious where she would be for the summer.

"Tom, New Jersey, at least there will be sick concerts there," Luna said, looking at the full part of the glass.

"I hope Uncle Coop will be able to bear us all. Ah, ha!" Luan joked, playing one of his word games.

"What, how can I win my games, if they are on the other side of the country?" Lynn said, not wanting to leave and miss the chance to show that she is the best sportswoman.

"I sigh, my life is always full of suffering, the more you go forward the more suffering you will have," said Lucy.

"What would happen if the uncle gets angry and throws us into the street and we end up needing the bushes and eating the garbage," Lola said, exaggerating and acting like the main actress of a soap opera.

"Would be great!" Lana said, Lola's nightmares are her dreams, and vice versa.

"A temporary change of environment would normally not be productive. But in this case New Jersey is an environment with a certain potential benefit for my research, taking into account the economy of New Jersey has a supporting structure based on heavy industry, on chemistry and on the refining of petroleum products. Other leading sectors in the production apparatus are the food industry, electrical supplies, information technology and pharmaceuticals. " Lisa said, imagining she takes materials that are not in her hometown to perfect her inventions and speed up her studies.

"I'm sorry, for those who are not happy with this news. But everything is already established, after tomorrow you will go to the airport and stay with Uncle Coop." Rita said, saying that children have no choice.

"Calm down, girls, what can happen badly, in the worst cases we would have boring days," Lincoln said, not knowing how wrong he was.

XXX

After a month lived with Uncle Coop in Tokodra.

Apparently the worst that can happen is ...

A crazy chase with the cars on the highway.

In a red convertible sports car, with broken windows and bullet holes, are Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn.

Standing among them is a sixteen-year-old with white hair, with eyes as bright as the sun, armed with a kind of hyper-advanced rifle and hoping for pursuers.

The white-haired girl's targets are a flock of UFO-like drones and a handful of heavily armed black-dressed motorcyclists.

The rest of the family is located a little further on in a white van which has been badly damaged.

At the wheel is Leni, at the bottom of the van are Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and a green-haired 13-year-old in dungarees, who is working on a big device with a stopwatch that appears to be a Sci-Fi bomb.

On the roof of the van there are two people.

One of them is Lincoln, who is trying to make a big wristwatch work with an hourglass symbol on it.

The other person is a very tall female with fiery red hair with some white tufts and is holding a pair of sabers.

Inside the van, the green-haired girl and Lisa are working on the device.

"Five minutes, then we're all in the other world," the green-haired girl said as she continues to work on the bomb, along with Lisa.

"I'm too beautiful to die, you two are nerds, do something!" Lola shouted, clearly on the edge of a panic attack.

"Maybe if I hit the bomb with my wrench ..." He suggested Lana, pulling a big wrench out of his belts, hoping that his faithful friend could help her in some way.

"Big sister unit Lana, use violence in such a delicate situation, it would trigger the exposure of the nuclear bomb." Lisa said, not wanting her hydraulic big sister to make the situation worse, repairing an engine and the bathroom pipes is a what, defusing a bomb is a completely different thing.

"Calm down, we still have five minutes before the big boom," the green-haired girl said, trying to calm the twins.

"We will all die!" The twins shouted, hugging each other with tears and eyes.

"Wrong, you will die for sure, while me, Lincoln and my sisters have a good chance of surviving ... I think. At such times I would like triplets nearby, they are the experts in explosives and nuclear reaction," the green-haired girl, getting back to work, time passes and everything depends on her and Lisa.

"When the curtain would fall for me, I would have hoped for a vampire or at least a zombie. I sigh. At least how many can say they die thanks to a nuclear bomb." Lucy said, in her usual monotonous tone, hard to tell if she's scared like her younger sisters.

"Look at the good part, if it explodes and your body is more or less whole, there are sansae that become a zombie or another dark and gloomy creature that you are angry with" Ha

"Four minutes" Lisa announced, beginning to sweat cold, she may be the most detached of the family, but with every passing second the nuclear disaster is getting closer, Lisa's nerves are about to explode.

"Linky is missing ... one, two, three, four ... four minutes until the big boom, do something!" Leni shouted, scared as much as the twins and a miracle that there hasn't already been a car accident with Leni behind the wheel.

Above the roof of the van, Lincoln has heard Leni's screams and doesn't know what to do to save his skin.

"How the hell did I end up in such a situation?" Lincoln said wondering how he and his family got into something like that.

Lincoln turns his eyes to his fiery red-haired friend with white tufts who is smiling in a similar situation.

"I have already met a family that is crazier than mine." Lincoln said, finding the answer to his question, remembering how it all started.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Travel to the mall.

Lincoln is lying on a bed in a guest room, half of the room is full of his belongings while the rest of the rooms are full of gothic stuff with cursed looks.

Lincoln notices readers' presence and begins to explain things that have happened in the last few days:

"Five days have passed since we arrived in Tokodra, thanks to a plane trip.

My sisters and I met Uncle Coop, he is the classic uncle cool and irresponsible more or less.

Coop is a man of about thirty, large and fat, with a tanned skin, 180 centimeters tall, with more than 100 kilograms of weight.

His hair is disheveled and mustard yellow in color, paired with a beard.

Dressed in cowboy shoes, black pants with many pockets, a white shirt and a denim jacket.

From what I understood Coop lived in the basement of his mother until ... he still lives in the basement, but after the death of his grandmother Maria, Coop became the owner of the house.

Later somehow he won the lottery, using the money he won he renewed the house.

This allowed us to live and accommodate all ten of us, but I have to share the room with Lucy.

Uncle Coop is not the smartest in the house, not at Leni's level. But I won't ask him for help in math or science.

Uncle Coop is a fan of video games, comics, manga.

The basement is not just his room, but a real sanctuary for pop culture and video games.

Uncle's job is to be a handyman who does various jobs in the neighborhood and other places.

On weekends he works on one of his machines, plural machines, he owns a red sports car, a van and a motorcycle.

Lana has become his little assistant.

In the last few days we have learned a lot about Coop, he is a sports lover, he does not practice it, but in less than five days we have seen basketball, baseball and above all wrestling matches, Lynn has quickly become fond of her uncle.

Uncle Coop is also a lover of Rock and Metal themed music, he and Luna are not losing any concerts in the city.

For the pleasure of Lucy, Coop loves horror films and loves The Vampires of Melancholia series.

Perhaps the most extravagant thing is the fact that he considers Luan an admirer and wants to take her to a club for young emerging comedians.

Until now, the vacation with Uncle Coop is going great. Personally I have a presentiment that it will continue to go great. "

XXX

Inside the Coop house, the Loads are doing their favorite activities.

Lucy is writing her gothic poems, Leni reads (looks) a fashion magazine, Lynn plays with a soccer shovel, Luna is giving Luan exercise her lines, Lori is watching TV, Lola is fixing her hair, Lincoln is reading one of his comics and Lisa is doing an experiment in the kitchen.

The rare tranquility of the Louds will not last because there will soon be a small accident that will cause a domino effect that will change the fate of Lincoln and his family.

Uncle Coop and Lana have arrived from the main entrance, both are carrying tool sheds.

"Hi Super-Grandchildren, Lana and I have finished repairing Kiva's washing machine." Coop announced, putting down the toolbox.

"Ms. Kiva gave me a $ 20 tip, she has this pace at the end of the summer I can buy that luxury gear house." Lana said, waving her earnings in the air.

"I'm proud of you, Lana, at your age I couldn't do half the repair you can do." Coop said, proud of his mechanical niece, giving him a pat on the head.

Lola, seeing this scene, clenched her fists, in her mind she must always be in first place.

Easy thing to do at home or with his parents.

But it's not easy with his pimp uncle, maybe Coop didn't say anything, but we see that Lincoln and Lana are his favorite grandchildren.

Lucy, Luna, Luan and Lynn get along with Uncle Coop, each of them having something in common with his uncle.

While Lori, Leni, Lisa and Lola herself have absolutely zero in common.

Practically for Lola, she and Lisa are about to win the least desired granddaughter prize.

It is this thing the little princess of the Loud dislikes.

"No matter your dirty work, Lana, I want to know what we eat, I'm hungry!" He shouted Lola, angry, he doesn't care much about filling his stomach, but no knowledge another way to get attention and vent his nerves.

"Good question, family lunch time, today we empty the refrigerator!" Coop said, more focused on eating than noticing Lola's diva behavior.

Coop's grandchildren, hearing that lunchtime has arrived, have stopped practicing their hobbies and gone to the kitchen.

But before they could do more than three steps ... BOOM!

An explosion came from the kitchen.

Lincoln and his sisters didn't need much to figure out what happened.

Wool in the kitchen + experimentation + an accident = explosion.

" Wool !" The Loud children shouted, running to the kitchen worried for their brilliant sister.

XXX

Coop's kitchen seems to have been hit by a storm or attacked by a slime monster.

The entire kitchen is covered with green slime and ash.

The most devastated object in the room is the refrigerator which appears to be partially loose.

The person responsible is a four-year-old girl with big glasses, with her face and clothes covered in dirt.

"Lisa are you okay?" Leni shouted, running to embrace her little genius sister.

"Unity elder sister, my appearance is not related to excessive damage, but my chemical compound and my clothes have been compromised." Lisa explained, forgetting for a second who she is talking to.

Leni says nothing, just let go of his embrace, and shoot a confused look at Lisa.

"I'm fine, but my work and my clothes are not," Lisa said in a more simplified and understandable language for her less intelligent siblings.

"Terrible, we have to get new clothes right away!" Leni said, for her a ruined dress equals a broken arm or worse.

" My kitchen !" He shouted Coop seeing the status of his favorite room.

"Margo!" Coop stammered, falling to his knees and hugging the fridge.

"Did the uncle baptize the fridge?" She whispered Lola to her twin tomboy, who shrugged uncertainly what to say.

"Someone can say who committed this terrible crime!" He shouted Coop showing for the first time his grandchildren an angry face.

"It was Lisa, her stupid experiments destroyed the fridge ... killed Marco" Lola said, correcting the last part, a good competitor must know her audience.

'Maybe I'm not the uncle's favorite. But I won't be the least loved, you take this place, Lisa. He thought Lola in his Machiavellian mind.

After the denunciation of Lola, Coop and the rest of the family gave a bad look to Lisa, who tries to keep a stoic face that hides her nervousness.

"In the name of Newton, let the fraternal unity of paternal unity be magnanimous" Lisa thought in her big head.

The uncle is clearly inferior from the intellectual point of view, but physically and economically he is superior to Lisa, plus for the time being his guardian making him capable of interrupting his experiments for weeks or even for the whole summer.

"Lisa you destroyed the kitchen, what we eat now!" He said Lincoln, wanting to eat something, will never exceed Lynn in height if he doesn't eat something.

"Yeah, I need protein to keep my streak of victories," Lynn shouted, clenching her fists, giving a threatening and intimidating atmosphere.

"Lisa literally made a mess," said Lori, taking her eyes off her phone.

"Like this is the opposite of being sick," said Luna, not too happy with this disaster, perhaps she dreams of becoming a Rock Star and one day destroying a hotel room, but destroying the kitchen of her uncle who welcomes him with open arms and brings it around, it's not a good point in Luna's book.

"I thought I was the only one in the family who could do a show," said Luan, making a bad pun.

Only the same Luan and Uncle Coop began to laugh, while the rest suffered IB silence, moaning more and more tired of Luan.

{Author's Note: I am a landslide in comedy and can barely understand a person's word games. This means that for Luan fans, his comedy will not be very developed.}

The only good part is that the tense and nervous atmosphere of a moment ago has been replaced by a more ... civilized atmosphere.

"Lisa, oh god, be the bad guy. But I promised your parent I'll be responsible, which means I have to punish you if you do something bad." Coop said, in a serious tone, taking a moment to think of a punishment for his super-intellectual niece.

"Lisa for a week ... zero crazy scientist stuff and forgotten about visiting the natural science museum, finally you have to clean up the mess you combined by yourself without help. Mom would be proud of this moment of seriousness." He said Coop believing he could impress his beloved mother with this serious attitude.

"I understand uncle" Lisa answered, finding the punishment acceptable, it could happen worse, taking into account when Coop loves his refrigerator.

"Happy to see that you have everything clear, you'll clean up later, I have to prepare a funeral for my dear Marco, Lucy can help me with the preparations," Coop asked, hoping that his morbid niece could help him.

"I sigh, doing a funeral for an inanimate object is not my kind of thing. But a funeral is a funeral, I'll help you, I'll go get the shovel," Lucy said in her monotonous tone, maybe at this funeral they will be corpses, but at least there will be holes large enough for a coffin.

"Thank you very much, Lucy, this means a lot to me, Marco was one of my best friends," said Coop, gaining a strange look from his grandchildren, considering a refrigerator a friend and giving it a name ... Coop must be friends living.

"Uncle Coop, what do we eat, all the food is melted, incinerated or covered in slime?" He asked Lincoln, highlighting a serious problem for normal people.

"It's not a problem for me," said Lana, taking an apple coated in jelly and eating it without hesitation.

"It tastes like strawberries," Lana commented, continuing to eat the unsuitable food for the rest of the family.

The rest of the family took a big step away from Lana.

"You're disgusting!" Lola shouted, criticizing Lana's eating habits, how she's not sick because of her feeding preferences is a mystery to everyone.

"I'm not, you're too snobbish!" Lana shouted, leaping at Lola, starting a classic twin fight.

"Girls, stop!" He shouted Lincoln, trying to stop the twins, with the help of his older sisters.

Lisa has decided to stay on the sidelines and simply observe, 7 people can manage two six-year-old girls.

While Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln and Lucy have separated the twins, Uncle Coop is thinking about how to solve the food problem.

After using his brain with a little help from his stomach, an imaginary light bulb lit up over Coop's head.

"Super-family, I had a revelation and an idea!" Coop exclaimed aloud, raising his fist in the air.

Gaining the attention of its noisy grandchildren.

"Today a horrible crime happened, Marco is gone, but he wouldn't want us to suffer hunger.

For this reason we are going to eat at the shopping center in district number 10, then I will find a worthy successor to Marco, buy a bunch of movies and a lot of frozen food.

Finally, let's go home, I mark Marco, then we'll do a movie marathon while Lisa cleans the kitchen, "said Coop, explaining his idea to his nephew, who seem to like his uncle's proposal.

In the mind of each Loud:

'Mall means ...'

Lori - 'New phone subscription to talk to Bobby.'

Leni - 'Pretty clothes for when I'm going to town.'

Luna - 'music CDs, tickets for future concerts and maybe a cute boy or a girl ...'

Luan - 'New equipment for my shows, if we go to that place on Saturday I need to refuel.'

Lynn - 'A brand new baseball bat, I'll give the park deadly strikes.'

Lincoln - "I'll have the new issue of Ace Savvy."

Lucy - 'Sigh. Poems and if life weren't so dreary maybe a coffin for myself. "

Lana - 'I can get a new pet or at least a more resistant wrench.'

Lola - 'Sweets, toys and products to make me more beautiful than usual.'

Lisa - 'An opportunity to buy the materials needed for my future experiments, after spending a week in detention.'

"Let's go to the mall!" They all shouted all the Loud children, each of them wanting to get something.

Seeing that all his grandchildren agree with him. Coop smiled and was captivated by joy.

"On the road with the super-van family!" He said Coop, pulling out a broom like a sword, then ran to the garage, as if he were an adventurer on a great adventure.

"Uncle is literally childish," Lori noted, wondering what his parents thought of sending him to Coop who is literally a big boy or a big Lincoln.

"All right," answered the younger brothers of Lori, followed by a strange silence and a change of eyes.

"Tizio, we are all on the same wavelength two times in a row" noted Luna, one or two brothers who get along happens, but all the brothers who get along must have something bad or good happen.

"Something terrible will happen, the sky is about to fall" said Leni, exaggerating, it seems that it was taken from the wave.

"Leni, calm down, the sky is not going to fall, girls and Lincoln go to the garage, Uncle Coop is waiting for us" said Lori, taking the lead and taking the brothers to the garage.

"With a family like mine, I learned that when we all agree, don't think about it much, these moments are rare and far between them and you have to take advantage of them before they disappear. It's not as if we get along an event of titanic grandeur is about to happen. "Lincoln said, talking to the readers, not knowing how wrong he is with the last part.

XXX

A couple of hours later.

The Loud family is located in a giant shopping center, precisely in the restaurant area, where Uncle Coop is devouring huge portions of various foods from ten different places.

While his grandchildren were satisfied with a normal sized meal.

"Uncle Coop, I've finished eating, I can go around, I saw a comic book shop nearby and I want to see if they have the new issue of Ace Savvy." Lincoln asked, now that his stomach is full, he wants to get the new issue of Ace Savvy.

"If Lincoln can go to a stupid comic book, I have to go and make a new phone subscription" said Lori, followed by the rest of the sisters, each of them wants to get something from this trip to the mall.

Uncle Coop has stopped chewing pork ribs and I think about it for a few seconds.

"I still have to pay a visit to Max's ice cream shop and find a replacement for my dear Marco.

Until then you can go have fun, "said Coop, not seeing a problem that his grandchildren have fun at the mall.

Screams of joy filled with a table.

"But there are some conditions," Coop said, and the shrieks of joy have died replaced by laments.

"Lisa stays with me to help me with Marco's replacement.

You have to take care of the twins I don't want them fighting in the middle of a store. "Coop said in his usual relaxed tone, not knowing Lori's ugly temperament.

"Because I have to babysit the twins. Luan or Lincoln can do it with their eyes closed, I have an important task to do." Lori protested, not wanting to have his younger sisters on his head, especially those known for their constant quarrels.

"Because you are the greatest" Coop replied, not knowing what he had just achieved.

The words are the biggest have brought many benefits to Lori.

But for once these famous words were used against Lori for once and his brothers didn't miss the opportunity to smile and take a look that says, "For once it's up to you to take the short stick."

"Leni you can ..." Coop stops for a second, knows Leni a short time but it is clear as the day that Leni is not the smartest girl in a circle.

"Luna you can take Lucy with you.

Lynn can help Leni with the purchases, from what I heard in the car, she wants to make heavy purchases, she will need some muscle to carry the bags. "He officially said Coop, unofficially said:" Lynn you are the strongest and the most tough, please keep an eye on Leni. "

"Calm uncle, I'll take care of it," Lynn said, accepting the challenge, how difficult it will be to look after her less intelligent sister.

"Thanks Lynn, you want to help me, in return she bought you a new dress," Leni said, not knowing that Lynn's help is a friendly way of saying babysitters.

"No need," Lynn said, not wanting to miss the afternoon in a dressing room trying on some stupid clothes that hinder her athletic performance.

"Lincoln, if you want to go to the comic book store, you can take the manga I ordered in my place. Tell Harold to send you the lord of the mecha." Coop said, wanting to hit two rabbits with a stone.

The Louds' uncle will lose a good deal of time buying a new refrigerator. He cannot devote himself to his favorite pastimes, so he sends Lincoln to make his purchases instead.

"No problem, Uncle Coop," said Lincoln, after a lifetime of looking after his eccentric sisters, withdrawing his uncle's order from the comic book store is child's play.

"Before we go, here is some money," said Coop, pulling out his wallet, which seems about to explode from the inside.

"Here, twenty dollars for each super-nephew, minus Lisa, go and have fun," said Coop, finishing giving the notes, you have his noisy grandchildren.

"Thank you, Uncle Coop," his grandchildren said, before disappearing in a flash.

Leaving their big uncle with the little genius.

The uncle started eating his food, unaware of Lisa's frown that is not happy with what just happened.

His brothers have been given the green light to go wild with money.

"Relative of the father unit, you know that with your current feeding regime it is very likely that fat and cholesterol. It will kill you in a few decades.

If you allow me to do my research with a little funding, I could break the problem in the bud, allowing you to live up to 100 years. "Lisa said, trying to convince her primitive uncle to forget about the punishment and give him money to appear material for his experiments.

"Lisa, I will die happy. With a full stomach in thirty years or less and you remain in punishment," Coop said, not changing his mind about Lisa's displeasure.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later.

Inside the comic book store, Worl of Hero, Lincoln is looking for the new issue of Ace Savvy.

But unsuccessfully, apparently Ace Savvy is not very popular in New Jersey, especially in Tokodra or in this store.

"I have a golden opportunity and I'm wasting it, Lori and Luna take care of the younger sisters while the rest don't want my help.

It's in a situation like that Lincoln can't find any kind of comic strip of his favorite hero.

"Maybe I should buy a comic book about another hero." He murmured Lincoln to himself, in a slightly sad tone, wanting so much his comic.

Then when Lincoln was about to give up his search, the only male of the noisy family to be seen with one eye, a crossover comic between Ace Savvy and a certain Inquisitor.

"It's not what I wanted, but it's always better than nothing." Lincoln murmured, according to him the crossovers can be beautiful or horrible, especially the last one if you don't know the characters of both series.

Lincoln reaches for the comic book, another hand grabs the comic at the last second.

"Put your hands down, kid, I'm the number one fan of Ace Savvy and don't give up this comic without a fight," Lincoln said before turning and seeing his rival.

Once Lincoln saw his rival with his own eyes, his hostility disappeared.

"Beautiful ..." Lincoln murmured with a slight blush, growing with 10 sisters exposed her to a good deal of femininity and much more.

For this reason Lincoln considers himself quite accustomed to seeing beautiful girls and keeping calm when he sees a beauty.

But this girl has a divine beauty that makes her sisters look ugly or average, combined with the onset of puberty ... well Lincoln has been hit in full.

The other person who wants Ace Savvy's Crossover comic and the dark inquisitor hero is a girl, a very beautiful and attractive girl who seems to be about the age of Leni or Lori.

The girl is as tall as Luna (160 centimeters) and has very developed forms (100-65-94) that belong to a young woman who works as a model.

His skin is white and list like it's made of porcelain.

His hair is fiery red and is of medium length with a fringe covering the left eye, showing only his right amber eye.

He wears a pair of partially decompressed and folded black boots.

Wear jeans that have the left leg cut to be very short.

He is wearing a red leather jacket with the Roman numeral 19 (XIX) on top.

The zipper of the jacket is open, showing a black t-shirt with a golden logo on top that resembles a predatory bird.

The girl carries several accessories that seem expensive:

On the right wrist, a silver bracelet with a precious stone embedded.

On the fingers of the right hand, there are five golden rings each of them with a different gem.

Around the neck, a simple column with a golden amulet with an ancient and occult appearance.

Finally, a pair of earrings that look terribly like Potara earrings.

"What did you say?" Asked the fiery red-haired girl, not hearing Lincoln's comment.

"I said that I am the number one fan of Ace Savvy and I want this comic" Lincoln said, returning to the ground, maybe a cute girl can charm him for a moment, but nothing can defeat his love for comics.

"Ace Savvy?" The red-haired girl said, raising an eyebrow, she seems to know nothing about Lincoln's favorite hero.

"Have you ever heard of Ace Savvy, the greatest hero in the world?" Exclaimed Lincoln, shocked, in his mind Ace Savvy is the number one and who does not know him lived under a rock.

"Never heard of this guy," said the red-haired girl.

"Then why do you want a comic with Ace Savvy!?" He asked Lincoln, not understanding why this girl wants an Ace Savvy comic if she doesn't know Ace Savvy.

"Because I'm an Inquisitor supporter, I don't care about Ace Savvy, I want to see the dark inquisitor's adventures that certainly is better than Ace's name." The red-haired girl explained, explaining the reason for wanting the comic.

"You're wrong, Ace Savvy is ten times better than the inquisitor," Lincoln said, protecting his favorite hero's name.

"If you're so convinced, tell me who is this so called Ace Savvy?" The red-haired girl said, slightly intrigued by Lincoln's words, if he defends her hero so ardently, it must be worth something.

"Ace Savvy, real name, Spade Nifty, is the most experienced criminal fighter in the world.

He is a man of few words and fewer emotions, struggling for justice.

It has super strength and the ability to fly.

Use a game card theme and his main weapon is a deck of playing cards, which he uses to call the whole deck of super friends. His deck includes his trusty helper called One-Eyed Jack, "Lincoln said, giving a brief account of his favorite superhero.

"Nice for a two-dimensional hero of grade E." The red-haired girl said, not too impressed by Lincoln's words.

"Answer me what kind of hero wears a gas mask to hide," said Lincoln, deriding the inquisitor's appearance.

"You lost boy, the Inquisitor's story takes place in the distant future in a galaxy devastated by war and corruption.

The inquisitor is an elite soldier of special forces who tries to save his people from external and internal threats of all kinds.

A lonely man, armed with nothing but his affiliated mind, a strong body, a fearless heart and his faithful sword against the entire dystopian galaxy.

His story slowly reveals his mysterious and tragic past, possesses things like a continuous plot, developments of characters and dark and serious themes.

What your Ace does not have. "Said the red-haired girl, with a smile on her face, sure that she won the verbal conflict between her and Lincoln.

"Well, you won, this Inquisitor doesn't sound so bad, but it seems too bleak for me, maybe my sister Lucy may be interested in a dying galaxy," Lincoln said, admitting that the girl's dark hero may be handsome , but Lincoln remains on the side of Ace Savvy.

"Glad to hear that you heard the voice of reason, by the way our debate amused, you can keep the comic book," said the inquisitor's fan girl, deciding to leave the comic book in Lincoln's hands.

" Really !" Lincoln exclaimed, not believing his luck, for a moment he believed he had to fight with nails and teeth for the comic, metaphorically I speak, now he can take the comics without problems.

"Yes, it's just a comic book, a very nice comic book, but still a comic, it's not the only one in the world I can get it in another day." The girl replied, not seeing a real reason to argue with Lincoln for something so frivolous.

"Thank you very much, my name is Lincoln, Lincoln Loud" Lincoln introduced himself, reaching for the red-haired girl.

"I am Leila, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lincoln," the hour named Leila answered, shaking Lincoln's hand.

At that precise moment, unaware of the internal world, this is a decisive moment for Lincoln and Leila.

None of them could have known, that this chance encounter in that comic book store in the first days of summer would change everything for the Loud family, especially Lincoln.

The beginning of everything, the beginning of the adventures they would have had, the challenges they would have faced, the mysteries that they would have solved, the magic that they would have discovered, or the bonds they formed together.

After all, their story has just begun.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Monsters in the sewers. Part 1.

Lincoln along with Leila came out of the comic book store, Worl of Hero, he was exploring the mall, talking about comics and more.

"Let me understand, you are a fan of Ace Savvy and Kanamin Magical Powered, a corny manga that talks about an android magic girl and her friendship adventures." Leila said, preying on Lincoln, that he kept his word to his uncle Coop.

Lincoln bought the Crossover between Ace Savvy and the inquisitor, then picked up his uncle's order, which took over a manga for six-year-old girls.

Receiving such a manga in front of a pretty girl is equally or more embarrassing than being considered a reader to read Princess Pony from her family, except Lucy who is the real fan of the parody of My Little Pony.

"Leila, this girl's manga is not for me, but for my uncle," Lincoln said, trying to explain the situation, but with little result.

"If you say so, but I tell you it would be more convincing if you say it's for your sister," said Leila, with a smile from the infamous Joker or Luan, apparently Lincoln's explanation is entertaining Leila.

"But I'm telling the truth, Kanamin Magical Powered isn't for me," said Lincoln, trying in vain to convince Leila, who doesn't read comics for teenage girls.

"Lincoln, I don't care, you are free to read anything you like and make you happy," Leila said, not judging Lincoln for his possible literal tastes.

"But I ... let it be," said Lincoln, running his hand through his tousled hair, giving up on explaining the situation to the red-haired girl.

After this brief embarrassing moment, Leila decided to change the subject.

"Lincoln, how does Strange City look?" Leila asked, wanting what she thinks of her city.

"Am I confused, isn't this city called Tokodra?" Lincoln said, believing that the underground in here is called Tokodra, not Strange City.

"Lincoln, you must have recently arrived in the city, let me guess you have been here for not even a week," Leila said, surprising Lincoln, who is fairly certain that he had not mentioned anything to come from Royal Woods Michigan.

" How do you know ?" Lincoln asked, slightly curious to know how he guessed Leila.

Leila smiled like a cat, approaching Lincoln's ears, said, "Can you keep a secret?"

Lincoln nodded yes, then Leila said in a deadly serious tone: "I have superpowers, it's telepathy among them." Leila said in a serious tone and

" Really ?" Lincoln said, with a startled face, believing for a second that Leila is telling him the truth.

This trust has crumbled in the instant in which Leila begins to laugh.

"No, but it's fun to believe that I read my mind, you have to see your surprised face, it's worth a lot," Leila said, laughing a little more about Lincoln, who blushed with embarrassment.

"Come on, Lincoln, as you've been fooled just for a moment, superpowers don't exist, maybe Lori is right, my comics are turning my brain into a salad." He thought of the only male of the Loud family, self-criticizing.

"Sorry, Lincoln I have telepathy at the moment, I simply made a deduction, using three simple reasons:

One, call this city, Tokodra, the locals and people who spend enough time here, start calling the place, Strange City.

Two, you don't look like a big-city guy, you look too soft for the big and ruthless subway.

Three, it is the most important, in the whole city, only my white-haired family at an early age.

It's you, Lincoln, you have white hair, this means you're a stranger or at worst my half-brother, born of an illegitimate relationship, "Leila said, exploding a little doubt in his mind, an irrational thing, but according to his father's words, never leave anything to chance.

"Akasha let Lincoln not be one of his father's bastards, his mother and the rest will do a damn home war if a new bastard baby appears at home." Leila thought, concentrating on Lincoln's reaction, hoping that Lincoln's white hair is just albinism, a tint or a bizarre coincidence.

"Impossible, I have both parents and my mother has never been to New Jersey, plus my sister's DNA experiments say I am 100% related to my sisters," Lincoln said, killing unfounded suspects of Leila, who breathes with relief.

"Thanks to Akasha, I always wanted to have a brother, but a cute boy who is my long-lost half brother is not something I want to have." Leila said, putting a hand on his heart, feeling a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Do you think I'm cute !?" Lincoln said, his face all red, no girl ever told him he was cute.

His sisters and mother don't count, for Lincoln the simple fact that a beautiful girl like Leila tells him she thinks he's cute, it's a huge boost for Lincoln's self-esteem as a man.

"Yes, you are like a little snow bunny," explained Leila, defining Lincoln as not handsome as a prince or his ideal boy, but as beautiful as a rare domestic animal.

The self-esteem of Lincoln just climbed to five levels, was heavily affected by Leila's comment.

"White-haired bunny, come from Alice's wonderland or I have to go back to the detective to find out." Leila asked, wanting more details on Lincoln, so much for nothing better to do than chat with Lincoln.

"I come from Royal Woods Michigan. My parents decided to send me and my sisters, except little Lily, to our uncle Coop for the whole summer." Lincoln explained the reason for here is located in Tokodra.

"Never heard of it, it must be a small and quiet town," said Leila, sure of knowing the name of the largest and most important cities in America, and Royal Woods is not part of them.

"It's you, how long have you lived here in Tokodra ... Strange City?" Lincoln asked, curious about the fiery red-haired girl, she asked her questions, now it's Lincoln's turn.

"It's complicated, very complicated." Leila said, playing with her hair, not knowing how to explain her situation.

"How complicated can it be?" He asked Lincoln, not seeing how the answer to his difficult question can be.

"You see because of my father's work, I move quite often, I've been on practically every continent, minus the south and north poles.

Strange City is a kind of vacation home or intermediary house.

When my father's business is quiet, we are in Tokodra or San Francisco, my father's and mom's favorite cities. "Leila said, not telling the whole story, some parts are hard to digest or understand.

"At least you have to spend time with your parents if they love the city, we should introduce you to every corner of the city." Lincoln said, trying to lift Leila's morale, he doesn't show it, but Lincoln living with 10 sisters in a sixth sense when it comes to a girl's mood, it's Leila's mood is not so high when he talks about the travels of his father.

"When things are quiet and we are in a new place, my father takes a huge tour and we see every corner of the city," Leila said, with a sincere smile on his face.

"My father and I don't spend much time together, it seems like a good thing that your father helps you to settle in a new place." Lincoln said, noting how beautiful Leila's smile is.

"A beautiful thing, if something urgent does not happen, then my father takes the flight and I don't see him for weeks or months, he practically goes away worlds.

Obviously he calls us and writes to us regularly, but Mom cares about him.

Wrapped up my father takes me with him in his sudden journeys, father-daughter time, but with much nostalgia for home. "Leila said, with a tone difficult to describe, perhaps a combination of happiness and sadness, melancholy?

"I have never had parents away from me or traveled outside the country. In my opinion, it must be magnificent to see the inner world and also sad to always be on the move, I believe you do not make many friends," Lincoln said, passing the hand in her hair, a habit she does when she is under pressure or doesn't know what to do.

His family is large, eccentric, and sometimes dysfunctional, but parents have always been at home and no family member has to leave suddenly and stay away from home for weeks.

Lincoln in this conversation is a fish out of water.

"You know what, Lincoln, you're right, in my short life I've seen and learned more than most people.

But you are wrong about one thing, I have many friends, almost all of them are my relatives, but friends are friends, "Leila said, questioning a subject that Lincoln mastered big, living in a big family.

"Are you from a big family?" Lincoln asked, curious about what kind of brothers or sisters Leila can have.

"You have no idea," said Leila, not knowing how wrong he is, Lincoln is a master of survival in a large and eccentric family.

"I think I have a certain idea, I have 10 sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily." Lincoln said, taking out his wallet and showing a picture with him and the rest of the family.

"Ten sisters and no brother, you are in the middle, I imagine your life is very hectic." Leila said, guessing pretty well what Lincoln's life is like, frantic without a moment of boredom.

"Living with ten sisters can be tiring, chaotic and stressful. But you won't change them for anything in the world," Lincoln said, remembering all the good family moments.

"I understand what you say, no matter how crazy, dysfunctional we are, for better or for worse the family is family, we love each other, even if we have different ways to show it." Leila said, speaking the same language as Lincoln, who smiles , with the exception of Ronnie Anne, the rest of her friends can't understand what it's like to live in a big family.

"By the way, I like the rocker girl's shirt, it reminds me of a friend of my father's, Frank Castle." Leila said, complimenting Luna's shirt.

"You know most people go insane when they hear that I have 10 sisters," Lincoln said, noting that Leila did not react in any way to the discovery of the greatness of Lincoln's family.

"You are not the only one with a big colored family, at the moment we are ..." Leila stopped for a moment, then started to list her sisters:

"Persephone, Sarah, Cristina, Roxana, Sofia, Xenovia, Adriana, me, Lena, Alina, Laura, Olimpia, Samantha, Clover, Alex Junior, father and mother.

17, we are 17 people, regardless of pets, family friends and relatives abroad, "Leila said, finishing to list the members of his family.

"14 sisters, you have 14 sisters!" He shouted Lincoln, not believing that there is a larger family than his and that all of them are girls, poor the patriarch who wants a child.

"No, I live with 14 sisters, 8 older sisters and 6 sisters. The oldest at 18, the youngest are 6 years old." Leila explained, with an amused smile, enjoying the exaggerated reaction of Lincoln.

"Is it a big family, how did it happen that two people have so many children?" Lincoln asked, trying to try the existing of such a large family.

"My father is trying to have a child, instead he only received daughters, but he is too stubborn to stop, so new sisters in the near future.

If that's not enough, two pairs of triplets and a pair of twins. Some sisters joke that next time there will be quadrigemini or cinquegemini, "Leila said, remembering how his older sisters enjoy teasing parents about their reproductive habits.

Before the discussion between Leila and Lincoln could continue, there was a ringing.

"Sorry, Lincoln, I have to answer," Leila said, recognizing the ring, pulling a latest-generation smartphone out of his red jacket.

"Moshi moshi ..." With these words, Leila started speaking in Japanese.

Lincoln decided to take a step back, even if he doesn't understand a Japanese horn, it's not a good thing to intercept a person's discussion.

Especially when the person is a beautiful girl and the discussion doesn't seem to be too friendly.

Half a minute later, Leila closed the phone, then threw the smartphone on the floor and started treading it, throwing curses in Japanese.

Most people in this situation would do the most rational thing, that is, turn around and walk away, away from this scene.

Lincoln Loud is not like most people, living with Lori, Lynn and Lola, three infamous sisters for their explosive temper ...

Lincoln has developed a kind of immunity to a woman's destructive and violent reaction when she gets angry.

Compared to Lori who threatens to turn him into a human pretzel, Lynn who earned them an untold number of bruises, Lola with her vindictive plans, Leila destroying her phone is nothing to Lincoln.

" Do you feel OK ?" Lincoln asked, wanting to know what happened, they are laughing a minute, now Leila is slaughtering her phone.

"Give me a minute!" Leila said, in an angry tone.

The girl with fiery red hair closed her eyes and did several armies of breath.

Lincoln seeing his new friend calm down after a dozen breaths and inspire.

Lincoln took courage, then asked in a gentle tone: "Did something happen?"

"I have to correct my statement a short time ago, at the moment I share the roof with 11 people, 10 sisters and a guardian." Leila explained, with a frustrated tone, the news he had just received for nothing.

"What it means, a misfortune has happened," Lincoln asked, his heart in his mouth, fearing the worst, that a tragedy happened to Leila's family.

"No death or accident, my father and most of the family have just left the country, they left," Leila said, killing Lincoln's tragic and macabre suggestion, saying with his parents they left without saying anything.

"What!" Asked Lincoln, not understanding anything more about what's going on.

"That damn Fury, what a pirate spy you are, if you need my father and the rest of the Clan.

You lost the multimillion dollar iron playboy and the patriot soldier who dresses like an American flag, you want me to lose your father.

You do it on purpose ruin my summer vacation, Fury, if I see you I will kill you with my hands! "Leila shouted, with a tone full of anger, clenching her fists, slamming her foot on the floor, ready to make a huge scandal or a nervous breakdown.

Lincoln is not understanding anything at all, part of him wants to run and give Leila some space.

But another part of Lincoln, the one reserved for his sisters told him to do something else.

"I hope it works, I don't want it to end with a black eye." Lincoln thought, approaching Leila and hugging her tightly.

"Leila, I just met you and I don't understand what you're going through, but I hope this embrace helps you," said Lincoln, hoping his improvised plan works without incident.

"Sorry for my outburst, Lincoln, I'm used to you having my father's sudden journeys, wrapped in a sudden mass transfer happens.

But it's the first time I've received the news from a second source, I usually hear this from my father in person.

He and I had planned to go to the arcade, participate in the comic contest and go to the rides. At least there is a good part in all this. "Leila said, now more or less calm, thanks to Lincoln's gesture.

"What's the good news?" Lincoln said, not seeing a positive thing in a sudden and unannounced family trip.

"I learned to see the good part of the glass. Now instead of 6 younger sisters, I only have 2 sisters left to break boxes to keep an eye on.

The father and the mother are out of the neighborhood, more freedom and less responsibility.

It's when they come back, I make puppy eyes, some sad words and Christmas comes in the middle of summer. "Leila said, with a perfidious and vengeful smile.

Lincoln felt a strong shudder pass them through the dorsal splina, that smile resembles too much the smile of his sister Lola.

'Poor man who has to face this girl's anger,' thought Lincoln, fearing fate for any man stupid enough to face the fury of this fiery red-haired girl.

"You know what, Leila, I think I saw an arcade somewhere, do you want to go to the arcade with me?" Lincoln asked, he can't keep from blushing.

"I'd love to ..." Leila said, with a smile and a tone that increased Lincoln's blush.

"What is Leila?" Lincoln asked, noticing a subtle change in expression on Leila's face.

"You can give up the hug, people are watching," Leila said, embarrassed, looking down, not wanting or hearing the people talking about her and Lincoln.

"This is embarrassing," murmured Lincoln, letting go of his hug and running with Leila to the arcade.

XXX

Meanwhile under the ground, in the squalid sewers of Tokodra, in an old abandoned gallery there is a whole dirty room, wet full of cockroaches and rats.

In this place full of bacteria and diseases there are also dozens of rusty bins covered with various danger, toxicity and radioactive symbols.

The rusty bins are so old that they are losing their load, chemical substances still active, a biological danger.

Rats and insects that have visited or come into contact with this environmental nightmare have died or become grotesque and huge versions of themselves.

Among the rats as big as lions and cockroaches the size of dogs, there are several eggs.

Big eggs, slimy, green and bright, anything inside is only promising trouble for surface people.

One of the eggs started to move, a crack appeared, followed by another ...

All the eggs are starting to hatch ...

XXX

Meanwhile on the surface, inside a game room, Lincoln is having a good time with his new friend, Leila.

The white-haired boy and the fiery red-haired girl are playing a game shoot everything, they are breaking the record.

"You're very good," said Lincoln, surprised that Leila is such a good player.

"It's nothing special. Just take aim and pull the trigger," Leila said, shooting straight into the face of an alien on the screen.

"Victory! New Record!" He shouted a robotic voice, showing the top ten ranking of the game on the screen.

In first place is the LLLB Team, that is the initials of Lincoln and Leila.

"This is the eight new record you beat, you know a few tricks or you are a sort of professional gamer!" Lincoln exclaimed, taking the pile of tickets won by the won and contemporary game praising Leila for her skills.

"I play video games every once in a while with my sisters and my father. It's nothing great, they are just simple games, just be careful and you will win without effort," Leila said, trying to be modest for her, playing with guns for her they are too easy.

Those who built them did not take into account the existence of a girl with an unorthodox lifestyle, which allowed him to develop precision and superhuman hand-eye coordination.

"I don't think being attentive allows you to win eight different games, especially basket ball or racing games." Lincoln commented, if it is enough to be careful to win video games, Lincoln would have been a great player, the name here would have been engraved in gold on the wall of honor in the playroom of his hometown.

"Simple, two of my sisters are sporting and I often play basketball or other games. Real life is more tiring than fantasy, you win in the real world, winning in the digital world is even easier," Leila explained, saying something about true and easily understandable.

Anyone who can make a strike in a video game, few can do it on a real field against another human being.

So the experience of the real world defeats the experience of a nerd.

"That doesn't explain how good you are at racing games, especially motorcycle games," Lincoln said, being able to swallow the explanation of how to be an athlete a big advantage in games with more physical needs, like throwing or hitting a ball .

But being sporting is nothing to do with how to drive a bike, right?

"With a large and eccentric family like mine you develop a hundred different skills.

Speaking of racing cars, Father, Andrea and Alex Junior understand machines, in fact they spend a lot of time changing, repairing or restoring my father's favorite machines.

I participated too, learning a bit of mechanics and developing an interest in automobiles and speed, especially regarding the motto, "explained Leila, with a smile and a lot of enthusiasm.

"You remind me a little of my sisters." Lincoln said, noting some similarities between Leila and some of her sisters.

"In a sense good or bad?" He asked Leila, raising an eyebrow, not knowing if Lincoln is giving him a compliment or an unlikely insult.

"In the good sense, you look like a combination of Luna, Lynn and Lana." Lincoln said, listing the sisters who have something in common with Leila.

"Besides you have names and you have faces I know nothing about your sisters" Leila said, she knows nothing about Lincoln's sisters, so her compliments are empty for her.

"Let me explain.

Luna is the rocker sister, full of enthusiasm and certainly the coolest of the family. It's you, Leila, you're cool.

You look like my sporting sister, Lynn, instead of being a sports fanatic with a bad attitude, you're a video game talent with modest and friendly behavior.

Finally, Lana, the whole make of the family, a small genius of mechanics and animals. "He said Lincoln, not going into too much detail, it's not a good time to explain the dynamics of his noisy sisters.

"So I'm a cool, beautiful and intelligent girl, I can't say I'm wrong." Leila said with an arrogant smile.

The white-haired boy felt a little embarrassed, he didn't want to say those words and to make himself look like some kind of a lick

"You're a decent flatterer, Lincoln, he will help you in life or with girls," Leila said, seeing an opportunity to tease Lincoln.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything about being beautiful," said Lincoln, certain not to have mentioned Leila's beauty with her mouth, thought yes, uttered out loud no.

"It was understood, according to your words I am beautiful, intelligent, interesting ..." Leila could not continue her speech, because her stomach decided to roar, asking to be fed.

"I'm also hungry, we're going to eat something, winning so many games makes me hungry." Leila said, trying to hide her blush, it's embarrassing to make her stomach grumble in front of people.

"The next time we play, we play Dance Battle or Mortal Kombat. I'll win." Lincoln said, not mentioning the noise coming from Leila's stomach, a thing he had learned at his expense with Lori, the girls hate being evidenced by the involuntary sounds of their bodies.

"I haven't bet on every Player vs Player game so far I won, without a single loss. But I'm sure you can be luckier next time," Leila said, mentioning his previous victories.

Lincoln stiffened for a moment at the pronunciation of the word luck, that word reminded him of a bad dream (nightmare) that tormented him for months.

"I don't need the luck I have skills, plus you win all the games just because you're playing on the ground at home, for me it's the first time I've played these video games, it's normal to lose." Lincoln said with a slightly more aggressive attitude.

Something that Leila noticed. But he did not decide to raise the issue.

"If this helps you sleep more quietly at night, I agree with you, once you get used to these games you will be a valid challenger for me." Leila said, appearing to agree with Lincoln, luck / misfortune exists, probably yes, but he can't do anything against pure skill or talent.

"Glad to see that we understand each other," said Lincoln, happy to see that Leila does not believe in luck or something as stupid as baseball gods like Lynn.

"Enough game or talk, time to eat!" Leila exclaimed, grabbing Lincoln by the hand and leading him to the nearest restaurant.

XXX

Lincoln lived with ten sisters, to learn many things about girls and their habits.

One thing I learned is that girls toward a certain age begin to be worried about their appearance.

In some cases (Lola) they can start at a young age.

Most start around adolescence, it's the best specimen of the Loud family is Leni, followed by Lori.

Leni, Lincoln's prettiest and kindest sister, who cares a lot about her looks and her clothes, several times trying to lose weight or avoid certain foods to keep herself attractive.

With this preconception in mind, Lincoln believed that Leila was a salad girl, he couldn't be more wrong.

Leila, the fiery red-haired girl who can be a young model devoured five different portions of food.

Lincoln was dragged by Leila to a small restaurant serving Italian food.

The man with a plan ate a little while ago, so he ordered a glass of water and a small portion of fries.

On the other side of the table, Leila ordered almost everything in his menu and didn't seem to want to stop.

"I'm sorry, Leila, but I don't think I can afford to pay for lunch, I don't have enough money." Lincoln confessed, not being able to pay for the meal, when he offered to pay he expected Leila to eat for a normal girl of his age, not that he ate as much as 10 men.

"No problem, Lincoln, I didn't expect you could pay for both. I paid my share, you pay your share," Leila said, sure that no person unaware of his monstrous appetite typical of his family,

" Thank goodness !" Lincoln said, breathing relieved that he didn't have to come up with a crazy plan to solve the problem.

"I don't want to sound rude, but Leila how can you eat so much. Even Uncle Coop can't devour so much food and he has a window full of trophies of food-eating competitions." Lincoln explained, not wanting to be bad, but he is curious to understand how it is possible that a girl with a model life can eat as much as Son Goku or Ruffy D. Monkey.

"I think it's something genetic, a good metabolism and a voracious appetite, all the family eats for five. Plus they are growing, if I didn't eat how do I grow!" Leila explained, wiping her mouth from the sauce and putting her arms under her chest, unwittingly accentuating her chest.

"Growing up, strange, most girls of your age have other priorities, being worried about their growth is not something that those of my age do," Lincoln said, trying not to look at Leila's chest or imagine anything rude.

"Lincoln, don't we two more or less the same age?" Leila commented, raising an eyebrow, not understanding Lincoln's reaction.

'Does Leila believe that you and I are the same age or something? 'Lincoln thought, assimilating Leila's words.

"Leila, I'm 11," Lincoln said, believing that for a second Leila had a foolish moment like Leni or that he believed Lincoln was a low 16 year old.

"As I said before we are the same age," Leila said, further confusing Lincoln.

" How old are you ?" Lincoln asked, wanting to know how old Leila was.

"Lincoln, it's not kind to ask a woman to age, but if you insist, I'm 11, precisely 11 and a half, still six months old and I turn 12," Leila said, firing a bomb at Lincoln unprepared .

"What!?, Can you please repeat?" Lincoln asked in complete confusion, apparently all the noise of his family is finally tearing up Lincoln's ears.

"Because you asked me kindly I will repeat, I am 11 and a half years old." Leila said, completely naive to the confusion of Lincoln, believing that not heard well.

Lincoln is still confused by Leila's explanation.

The red haired girl looks like the age of Moon or even the age of Lori.

For Ace Savvy's sake, Leila is slightly lower than Luna and has a developed physique ...

How the hell only 11 years old !?

"Really, do you look more like a teenager?" Lincoln asked, what was the reason why Leila gave a little laugh.

"Yes, I know, but sometimes I forget that people think I'm older. I can't do anything and the only clothes I can get are not those of my age group, so depending on what I wear I look like a sixteen year old or a twenty year old . " He told Leila in an ambiguous tone, hard to tell if he is happy or sad about this.

Lincoln was completely shocked. He saw quite strange things in his life with 10 sisters. But it was something else completely.

He wondered why this was for her, but decided not to question it. He didn't know if it was a delicate subject for Leila or not and the last thing he wants to do is tease her accidentally.

"Well ... do we order desert?" Lincoln asked, hiding his face behind the menu, trying not to show his new curiosity for Leila.

The information just received struck something inside him.

Lincoln feels his face overheat and his heartbeat begins to increase. It seems to be something beautiful.

"Miss Brunestud, I hope you and your host are having lunch in peace, you want something else to eat," said a middle man with a strong Italian accent.

"I would like a tiramisu, for Lincoln

strawberry ice cream, put it on my account, "said Leila, ordering the desert.

The man with an Italian accent smiled, then ran into the kitchen to bring the desert to Leila and Lincoln.

"Who is the man?" He asked Lincoln, quite sure that the man who just came to their table is not the waiter.

"He is Diego, the owner of the restaurant," replied Leila, who already seems to know this Diego.

"Why did the owner come to ask how we are and ask if we want anything else to eat, there are no waiters for this?" Lincoln asked, the only time he meets a manager, an owner or any high-ranking person, is to tell him to take his sisters and leave without ever coming back.

"Long story short, my family is his best customer, every time a member of the Brunestud family comes here, Diego earns a great deal, so we metaphorically receive a red carpet." Leila explained, with little interest in talking about Diego.

Lincoln annually, usually loyal customers or prefects receive a small discount, but a favorite treatment is fine, even if it is a bit strange.

"Wait, is your family name Brunestud?" Lincoln asked, miraculously succeeding in pronouncing Leila's surname, which sounds strange and exotic.

"Leila Luminita Fumiko Brunestud is a strange and long name, not all of us were born with a common name like you, Lincoln Loud." Leila said, with sarcasm, maybe his name is out of the ordinary, but not even Loud is something everyday.

"Touché" Lincoln replied, not seeing how to counterattack, the name Loud is quite unique in itself, wrapped Lincoln thinks that this name was chosen by fate to match the chemistry of his family.

Both 11-year-olds started laughing, then they started talking to each other about some not too intrusive facts, example:

Favorite color, favorite movies, hobbies, video games etc.

In the moment in which the desert was served, we heard a loud and sharp ringing.

Liela pulled a black higt tech smartphone out of her red jacket with a red logo that resembles a vulture.

Leila sighs and ignores the call, preferring to eat tiramisu.

Lincoln decided not to intrude, although it is clear as the day Leila does not want to talk to the caller.

In the next minute Leila's advanced telephone issued notifications and three calls, which were zealously ignored by Leila.

"You should answer, it seems important. If he calls you and sends you so many messages." Lincoln said, seeing Leila's phone will not stop ringing or making noises until Leila responds.

Leila said nothing. Just grab the futuristic phone and start sending dozens of messages,

The next few minutes have been thick in complete silence, the only sound on the table is Leila's fingers writing dozens of messages.

This scene lasts for a few seconds, until Leila stops pressing the keys, puts the phone down and raises her head towards the ceiling, emitting a heavy sigh, saying: "Nothing is ever simple for a Brunestud."

"Did something happen?" Lincoln asked, seeing that Leila's joy has just evaporated, replaced by an annoyed frown.

"My older sister, Persephone, wants me to go home, planning a small meeting between sisters to discuss how to share responsibilities until the parents are out of this world," Leila said, obviously not mentioning all the details of her small chat with her sister.

"Leila, I wonder something, didn't you destroy your smartphone half an hour ago?" Lincoln said, pretty sure Leila destroyed and pounded his phone in public.

"Yes, I destroyed the family phone, which we use to communicate with family members.

"I still have a personal phone, an emergency / reserve telephone and a work phone." Leila said, taking two other phones out of his jacket, each of a different model and brand, the only thing they have in common is that seem expensive.

"You have four phones!?." Lincoln exclaimed, once again surprised at Leila, it seems that the girl with fiery red hair is full of surprises and money.

"I only have an old cell phone, how do you get so many smartphones," Lincoln said, showing his old and trivial cell phone.

"We're practically the princess and the poor," thought Lincoln, bitterly for a moment.

"You have only one way to communicate with people at a distance!?" Leila said, this time she takes off guard.

Lincoln nods, deciding not to talk and mentally noting to talk about his family's finances and (non-existent) wealth.

"Strange, all my relatives seem to have at least 2 phones, except the little ones who are less than 10 years old, for them only an emergency phone." Leila said, before he could continue his chat with Lincoln, his phone rang again.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, but I have to run away, my presence is required elsewhere." Leila said, clearly not wanting to leave, preferring to continue having fun with Lincoln.

"I understand, family is important and your sisters want to see if you are okay," Lincoln said, understanding what Leila's older sisters can get when her sister Lily disappeared, hidden in the dirt of the house, Lincoln and her sisters are go crazy to find it.

"I had fun with you, maybe one day we can do it again, if you can beat me I give you the honor of seeing my collection of comics." Leila said, with a sweet smile on his face, which can melt the heart of any man.

Leila gets up from the table, leaves a nice sum of money on the table and takes a couple of steps towards the exit.

But suddenly he turns and walks over to Lincoln, takes his hand and raises Lincoln's sleeve.

" What are you doing ?" Lincoln asked, not knowing what Leila is doing.

The red-haired girl didn't say anything, instead she pulled out a felt-tip pen and started writing a phone number on Lincoln's arm.

"This Saturday I am without commitments," said Leila, before leaving without turning around.

Lincoln sat speechless, stunned, not believing what just happened.

Lincoln looked at his arm and the number written on it.

"I just received a girl's phone number!" Lincoln shouted, in a state of happiness and incitement never felt before.

XXX

This writing appeared on Leila's futuristic phone screen: "Discussion began.

Doppelgänger: I left Diego's restaurant owner what do you need, big sister?

Water Witch: Don't answer phone number one, I used the emergency line to contact you.

Doppelgänger: Yes, I'm fine, just angry about the sudden departure of the patriarch and the clan, they went into battle without me.

Water Witch: Without us, you are not the only one excluded.

Doppelgänger: Why did it go away suddenly without saying anything to me!?.

Water Witch: It was a call from the Omega-level Fury.

Doppelgänger: So why not with us, the strength of the numbers is no longer valid?

Water Witch: It was instantaneous, a message that says it is a life or death situation. The patriarch ran away bringing people to hand.

Doppelgänger: So we stayed out of the game by accident, not by choice.

Water Witch: Yes, don't forget that someone has to take care of the city and the rest of Earth-4.

Doppelgänger: Sometimes I wonder why the patriarch invented the interdimensional journey, a strange and crazy land is not enough.

Water Witch: Earth-4 is not as dangerous or problematic as Earth-1 or Earth-2, the perfect place to grow up or at least the least dangerous.

Doppelgänger: You used the emergency line to see if I'm okay or anything else. Because I was having a good time.

Water Witch: I wanted to see if the little imitator is okay. You know you react pretty badly the patriarch leaves suddenly.

Doppelgänger: I'm fine, just a little angry, it'll pass

Water Witch: There is more, the Iron Star satellite has discovered something strange in the area you are in.

Doppelgänger: What strange?

Water Witch: Anomalies in the subsoil. Investigate, if you discover something call us and remember you are never alone, we are sisters is nothing can change it.

Doppelgänger: You're too sickly big sister.

End of discussion.

XXX

Go on ...


	4. Theme song

Theme song

Crashing through the crowded halls,

Avoiding girls like ping-pong balls,

Just to reach the bathroom on time

(Hey Hey Hey!)

Jumping on piles of laundry,

Diapers that you can hear for miles,

The boy has to do what he can to survive!

In the Loud House! In the Loud House!

Duck, dodge, push and push,

It's how we show our love!

In the Loud House! In the Loud House!

One boy, ten girls

(I wouldn't trade it with the world!)

Strong! Home! Strong! Loud House!

The Loud House by Chris Savino

"Poo-poo!" He says Lily waving under the title.

Immediately afterwards a huge bus appears that seems to have just come out of the world of Mad Max, which is sketching Lily and the series logo.

The image suddenly changes, shows the Loud family, precisely the children minus Lily, all of them carry suitcases and bags, they climb into a normal bus.

The image changes again, showing the geographical map from the USA with two glowing dots located at two opposite places in the country.

Below the first point is written, Royal Woods Michigan.

While on the second it says, Tokodra New Jersey.

An airplane appears on the map starting from point A and arriving at point B.

Once you arrive at your destination, a huge subway is shown in the foreground at night, twice as big as Tokyo, but with a combination of Gothic and Asian architecture and a mysterious and gloomy atmosphere.

Zoom, inside the heart of the city, known as Tokodra.

Lori is driving a van at a frightening speed, there is another person at her side in the passenger seat. The image focuses on Lori.

Name: Lori

Age: 17

Height: 177 centimeters

Favorite color: Blue

Talent: Golf, texting, spending time with her boyfriend and being overbearing (sometimes).

Suddenly something huge and grotesque tears off the roof of the van.

Lori screams as her passenger, a punk girl, pulls out a trident and jumps out of the van.

Name: Persephone

Alias: Water Witch

Age: 18

Eye color: Pink

Hair color: Blue (dyed)

Height: 188

Dimensions: 100-58-100

Lori stops the car and pulls a gun out of the glove compartment.

The image changes, this time the story takes place in a shopping center, with Leni on display.

Name: Leni

Age: 16

Height: 175 cm

Favorite color: Turquoise

Talent: Everything about fashion as the design of new clothes.

Behind her is a white-haired girl in an academic dress, carrying a mountain of bags full of clothes.

For no reason the earth begins to shake, giant worms come out of the ground in the blink of an eye.

Leni turns and runs, her friend drops shopping on the ground, takes a fighting position.

Name: Sarah

Alias: Zara

Age: 16

Eye color: crystal blue

Hair color: snow white

Height: 185

Dimensions: 85-58-85

Leni looks back and sees her friend fighting, Leni reluctantly grabs an umbrella and goes to help her friend.

Scene change.

Luna together with a childishly dressed friend perform in a crowded room.

Name: Moon

Age: 15

Height: 165 centimeters

Favorite color: Purple

Talent: Everything about music (especially rock).

Luna's guitar solo is interrupted by a shot, a group of ugly figures appeared in the room.

Luna casts a glance at her friend, who after having understood the message, the guitarist with girlish clothes jumps from the scene, her guitar has turned into a claymore sword.

Name: Cristina

Alias: Schwert

Age: 16

Eye color: Fuchsia

Hair color: jet black with white tufts.

Height: 183

Dimensions: 99-62-90

While her friend beats the thugs with swords, Luna begins to make background music.

Scene change.

In a more or less similar situation, Luan is on the stage in front of a wall with a microphone in his hand, making a comedy show.

Name: Luan

Age: 14

Height: 160 centimeters

Favorite color: Yellow

Talent: Everything about comedy (telling jokes, clowning, making funny videos, etc.).

In the audience there is a big bald guy who doesn't like Luan's jokes.

After Luan's umpteenth line on the bald men, the guy gets angry and catches fire, literally catches fire and becomes a sort of fiery reptile creature.

Luan chuckles in fright and slowly backs away.

When the monster is about to hit Luan a spider web stops the monster's arm and drops it from the stage.

Luan looks at the audience and sees his savior, a tough girl who looks like a criminal.

The girl smiles like a maniac and runs towards the monster, a tar-like substance coats her arms and turns them into a pair of sabers.

Name: Sofia

Alias: Pajak

Age: 15

Eye color: Sapphire blue right eye, Ruby red left eye.

Hair color: light green with white tufts.

Height: 179

Dimensions: 83-57-83

Luan raised begins making jokes and commenting on the fight.

Scene change.

On a football field a match was held, if you can call it a game, the red team massacred the blue team.

The star player of the team is Lynn and she is doing her victory dance.

Name: Lynn

Age: 13

Height: 150 centimeters

Favorite color: Red

Talent: Practicing any type of sport such as soccer, basketball, baseball, etc.

There's a girl in the tribune dressed in a floral kimono, sighing, annoyed by Lynn's boastful behavior.

Suddenly a meteorite fell from the sky in the middle of the football field.

Before a crowd could clear around the meteorite, a horrible mutant-spider creature emerged from the space stone.

Several kunai and shurikens were shot from the grandstand, the kimono girl replaced her formal dress in favor of a ninja costume.

Name: Roxana

Alias: Raiden-X

Age: 16

Eye color: electric blue

Hair color: golden blond

Height: 180

Dimensions: 95-63-89

Lynn threw his baseball bat and decided to take part in the fight with the ninja girl.

Scene change.

In a cemetery a gathering of the local Gothic community is taking place, among them is Lucy and an older friend.

Name: Lucy

Age: 8

Height: 125 centimeters

Favorite color: Black

Talent: Writing poems and reading gothic novels.

One of the gothic is reciting a text from an old scroll.

At the end of the reading the scroll catches fire and falls to the ground, the fire spreads and the dead have been awakened from their eternal sleep and are angry.

The friend of Lucy, a gothic lolita with a shovel in her hand remained calm, indeed she seems happy for this attack of the undead.

When one of the zombies approached Lucy, the gothic lolita blade turned into a huge skeletal sickle.

Name: Xenovia

Alias: Madame Zombi

Age: 15

Eye color: Purple Neon left eye, Dark black right eye.

Hair color: Dark purple

Height: 178

Dimensions: 108-70-92

While the zombies are being torn to pieces, Lucy pulls out a pocket-sized booklet that emits a strange glow.

Scene change.

On the outskirts of the city Lana and a green-haired friend dressed like an aspiring Robin Hood, are playing with their animals and exploring the woods.

Lana is caressing a large white dog that resembles a wolf.

Name: Lana

Age: 6

Height: 110 centimeters

Favorite color: Blue

Talent: Do tomboy activities (like playing with mud and animals) and work as a plumber and other traders.

The wolfhound starts to growl like a madman, something is approaching, something bad.

Lana's friend brings out a bow and arrows, motions for Lana to be ready for anything.

A fierce wolf monster with hungry eyes emerges from the bushes. The green-haired girl shoots her arrow at the werewolf.

Name: Olimpia

Alias: Misthios

Age: 7

Eye color: amber left eye, blood red right eye.

Hair color: leafy greens with white tufts.

Height: 138

Lana and company get on the wolfhound as if it were a horse.

Scene change

Inside a huge mayor reminiscent of a haunted palace / castle.

In a palace room, Lola is having a tea party with the daughter of the palace owner.

Lola is mirrored with a handmade silver mirror.

Name: Lola

Age: 6

Height: 110 centimeters

Favorite color: Rose

Talent: Doing feminine activities (such as makeup), participating in beauty contests and drafting schemes.

Her friend is a little girl with bigger golden eyes dressed like a Victorian doll.

Name: Lena Miyu.

Alias: Time Lady

Age: 10

Eye color: Golden

Hair color: jet black

Height: 158

Dimensions: 73-55-78

Without any explanation next to the table of the girls a kind of portal appeared that sucked both princesses.

Scene change

Inside a room that looks like a futuristic research laboratory is a brilliant teenager dressed in an orange overalls and a young prodigy by the name of Lisa Loud.

The youngest and smartest member of the Loud family is working with chemicals.

Name: Lisa

Age: 4

Height: 95 centimeters

Favorite color: Green

Talent: experimenting, doing math problems and studying science.

Lisa accidentally gets in touch with different chemicals and creates a kind of dark red blob monster.

His laboratory companion coming Lisa's creation makes a gesture with his hand. In an instant it is covered in high-tech armor.

Name: Adriana Tsubaki

Alias: Iron Star

Age: 13

Eye color: Emerald green

Hair color: Dark green

Height: 168

Dimensions: 91-56-80

The armor opens revealing a bunch of futuristic weapons.

Lisa, when her colleague at all under control decided to step aside, takes a flamethrower with her as a precaution.

Scene change

On the outskirts of the city in a quiet neighborhood is Lincoln and a dear friend.

Unlike her sisters instead of getting into a pile of paranormal or strange troubles. He has just come out of a more or less serious fight.

Lincoln from a quick glance at a device attached to his left arm, which looks like a wristwatch. The front panel is square with a combination of white and orange colors. The front panel is black with two orange stripes that form an outline similar to an hourglass.

Name: Lincoln

Alias: Alien X

Age: 11

Height: 145 cm

Favorite color: Orange

Talent: Drawing, reading comics, playing video games and creating plans.

Lincoln comes by his friend's arm at his same age but has a much more developed physique.

Name: Leila

Alias: Doppelgänger

Age: 11

Eye color: Orange

Hair color: Fire red with white tufts.

Height: 160

Dimensions: 100-65-94

Quietly the two enter the house and sit in the armchair, a few seconds later the duo's sisters enter the room.

Lincoln's sisters and company are with ruffled clothes, torn and dirty, with some bruises.

All the tired characters sit on the armchair and on the sofas.

Lincoln takes the remote control and accesses the TV, showing this title:

The adventures of the Loud family in Strange City by Demon Dark Half-Blood.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Monsters in the sewers. Part 2.

Inside the mall in the 10th district of Tokodra, the Loud family together with their uncle gathered in front of the fountain.

Apparently, each Loud spent a nice afternoon at the mall, less Lisa who remained to help Uncle Coop find a new refrigerator.

"Hey girls and Lincoln, did you have fun while Lisa and I found a replacement for Margo?" He asked Coop, wanting to know if his noisy grandchildren felt good.

" Yes !" They replied in a run, yes, it was a great day for the Louds. But when will it last?

After answering the uncle's question, everyone can start talking about what they bought or did today.

"I managed to find a subscription, which literally allows me to talk all day with Bobby." Lori said, incredibly happy, now she can talk again with her soul mate.

"A pair of new sick headphones and some CDs from a new band called Noapte Alba." Luna said, showing her new dark purple headphones, with a skull-like logo on them.

"I made myself a new friend, this is Lary." Luan said, pulling out a new puppet, which appears to be a kind of butler.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am the butler Lary, happy to meet you," said the puppet known as Lary,

Luan's ventricle abilities have improved, because no one has seen Luan's lips move.

"Do you want to hear a joke?" He asked Luan, wanting to show his new comic number.

"Yes" Coop replied, the only member of the family that is considered Luan comic and funny. The rest of the Loud family remained silent and looked up at the sky.

"Perfect, here's my joke:

A Lord calls home and asks the butler to pass him his wife.

The butler does:

\- "Sorry sir, but Milady is in bed with another man."

\- "Very good" - says the Lord - "Then take a gun and kill them both, then get rid of the weapon".

After a while the butler returns to the phone and says:

\- "Done sir".

\- "All right, and you got rid of the gun?"

\- "Yes sir, I threw it in the pool".

And the Lord:

\- "Swimming pool? But what number did I do?" Luan has finished his joke, he is starting to laugh, followed soon after by Coop and surprisingly Lincoln.

XXX

"A new bat ..."

"Books of poetry ..."

"A wrench ..."

"A new tiara ..."

The words of Lynn, Lucy, Lana and Lola were barely perceived by Lincoln.

If you didn't understand the laughter just now, the white-haired boy, known as Lincoln Loud, is in good spirits and partially distracted.

His mind is occupied by a single thought: 'I got a nice girl's phone number'

"It's you Lincoln, did you find anything interesting at the comic book store?" He asked Coop for his favorite nephew, who fortunately heard what his uncle said.

"Nothing phenomenal happened, I bought a Crossover comic between Ace Savvy and the Inquisitor, then I went to the arcade." Lincoln said, not putting his family or uncle, just omitting the most compromising facts.

'In a family like mine, to say that I met a girl with a large and messy family like mine is pure suicide.

If I mention Leila there will be problems. Lori will say that I betray Ronnie Anne and that I'm a bastard.

Who knows what he will do to me?

Perhaps they will force Leila to leave me alone. I just met her and they don't want to lose her because of my sisters.

Worse, it may end that my sisters meet Leila's sisters, an apocalyptic nightmare. I can barely survive 10 sisters, but 20 sisters will be my death. ' Lincoln thought, sweating coldly at the thought of supporting 20 eccentric girls.

"Whatever happens, my sisters don't have to find out about Leila," said Lincoln, promising himself to do everything to keep Leila away from her sisters.

"I'm glad you had fun, let's go to the super van!" Coop exclaimed, happy to see his grandchildren having fun, going to the parking lot, followed by his grandchildren.

XXX

Things are quiet in the parking lot, members of the Loud family are putting their purchases in the car.

The Coop van is a big car, enough to accommodate 11 people or 14 if they're close together.

Somehow the van remembers the Scooby-Doo mystery machine, except for the size and colors.

The van is painted blue, with flames in front and on the sides, Lana and Luna were very excited to travel in such a car with personality.

When Coop put the key in touch, something unnatural happened.

The earth started to shake, the sirens of each machine started playing.

The parking lot became a huge mess in a second, but it didn't stop there.

The asphalt of the road filled with cracks, a chasm formed in the parking lot and is swallowing all the cars.

"Get going!" The noisy grandchildren shouted to their uncle, seeing that the crack in the ground is expanding and is going towards them.

Uncle wasted no time squeezing the acceleration pedal to escape disaster.

" What is going on !" Lola shouted, scared of all this mess.

"A stroke of the tectonic leaks have caused ... an earthquake, a very bad earthquake that gave birth to a chasm," said Lisa, for once deciding to speak using simple words, in such a moment complex words are a waste of time.

"He stopped chasing us," Lynn said, looking out the window as the chasm stopped a few meters from them.

" We are safe !" Leni shouted, happy to be life, immediately gave a monstrously strong hug to the nearest person, that is Luan, poor comedian, if natural disasters do not kill her, the hugs of her older sister will do it less intelligent.

"Uncle Coop careful!" He shouted at the sudden Lori, pointing to a car that is running straight towards them.

Like the Louds, other people have gone into the bush and hit the turbo, without thinking that they are in a crowded parking lot where it is possible to cause accidents very easily.

Thankfully, Coop put the brakes on time, avoiding a car accident that could kill the Loud family.

A smart move, but for a moment Coop forgot three things:

One, the van is at the edge of the huge chasm that destroyed the mall parking lot.

Two, the lock on the rear door of the van is ruined and can be taken very easily.

Three, for every action there is an opposite reaction with the same power, the principle of action and reaction.

These three things combined with a very bad result.

At the abrupt stop a huge stroke of bad luck happened, Lincoln standing at the back of the van at the moment of braking to hit the front door of the van, opening it and falling into the joker.

"Lincoln!" They all shouted, running towards their only brother who is falling towards a brute end.

Lynn, the most athletic in the family, tries to grab Lincoln, throwing herself at him, almost grabbing his hand, a key word almost.

Just a couple of inches more is Lynn could grab Lincoln's hand, but it didn't happen.

The image of Lincoln falling, swallowed up by darkness, shouting for help ...

This image will torment Lynn Loud for the rest of her life.

"Lincoln!" Lynn shouted, with all his breath in his lungs, not noticing the tears that are falling from his eyes and above all not noticing a mysterious figure who has thrown himself into the chasm towards Lincoln.

XXX

While the Loud sisters shouting and starting to cry, Lincoln is falling, surrounded by darkness, with the light of the sky disappearing more and more.

In such a moment a person can do three things:

One, accept their fate.

Two, shout and cry until the end.

Three, pray for a miracle.

Surprisingly Lincoln began praying to God for a lifeline.

"If I survive I promise to listen and respect Lori, not to joke with Leni. They helped Luna with her music without asking anything, I laugh at Luan's jokes, I dye my hair black and I'll do poetry with Lucy, I won't complain about animals of Lana, I will help Lola to be a better person, I will help Lisa unconditionally. Just send someone to save me! "shouted Lincoln, hoping his promises could somehow invoke a saving angel.

Lincoln took one last look at the last ray of light that his eyes can see.

At that precise moment time slows down, death is imminent, Lincoln knows deep down that he is going to die here, before he could fulfill his dreams or live his life.

Then a miracle happened.

For the rest of his life Lincoln will always be able to remember perfectly what he saw.

A person with a pair of bright wings comes towards him and grabs her in a tight embrace.

"Everything will be fine, Doppelgänger is here to save you!" Lincoln's savior said, his voice sounds artificial and synthetic, as if a robot or several people were talking at the same time.

After these words Lincoln's savior slammed his luminous wings, catapulting up, near a car that is falling into the abyss.

Lincoln's savior used the cars as a springboard, simultaneously batting his wings to gain more altitude.

Repeating this method several times, Lincoln and his savior came out of the pit.

XXX

On the surface, Lincoln's sisters and uncle are a few meters from the edge of the chasm, each of them with a face full of sadness and pain.

A deadly silence fills the air, nobody knows how to say or what to do.

"Lincoln ..." Leni stammered, that when she stopped crying suddenly, a genuine smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, Leni, we just lost Lincoln, literally how am I going to tell mom and dad?" Lori asked, not knowing how to explain what happened to her parents.

"At least he will find himself in a better place, an angel will have to take him to heaven," Coop muttered, trying hard not to fall to his knees and cry like a child.

"Can't we ask the angel to bring us back instead of sending him to live with his great-grandmother Harriet?" Leni asked, taking her family by surprise from such a question.

" What are you saying ?" She asked Lola, not believing that her second older sister is saying, she was always naive and innocent, but asking kindly to a superior to give him Lincoln is too much even for Leni.

"Lincoln and an angel dressed in black have just flown out of the big hole," explained Leni, gaining a look of confusion and pity from her sisters.

"Leni I know it hurts, but I have to accept the facts, Lincoln left, no matter how much we want the opposite, we can't take refuge in a fantasy." Lisa said, trying to reason with her less intelligent sister, for her and her superior intellect, Leni is denying reality, creating an imaginary world where the tragic event has not happened.

Something like this must be cut short in the bud before Leni starts talking to herself or believing she lives in the world of fairies.

"No, Lincoln is right there," said Leni, pointing to the opposite side of the chasm.

The girls and Coop moved their heads towards the area indicated by Leni.

As Leni said, Lincoln is on the opposite side of the chasm, in the arms of a person dressed in black with large wings.

"Lincoln!" They shouted all the Loud sisters, except Leni, each of them was hit in full by disbelief and happiness.

Their only brother is alive and well.

Wasting no time, Lincoln's sisters ran to Lincoln, wanting to reunite with their only brother, leaving their uncle behind.

Coop being an overweight man without physical training and video game lover cannot keep the pass with his young and energetic grandchildren.

XXX

Once the winged savior has grinded the press, Lincoln throws himself on the ground and starts kissing the asphalt of the road, only to spit out the dirt later.

Lincoln stands up after this awkward moment and turns to look at his savior.

Lincoln initially thought that his savior was an angel or something, instead his savior is far from being a heavenly being.

"You're not an angel," Lincoln said, watching his savior.

Him if he is a man, a difficult thing to discover thanks to his synthetic voice and the clothing that makes it difficult to identify the genre.

His savior is 160 centimeters tall, physically he looks thin with short shoulders.

He wears a kind of pitch black armor that seems to have come out of a science fiction film.

The battleship is covered with a composite of ceramic layers, ablative coating and other materials.

Around the waist there is a metal belt with two holsters, one for a sword of all things, the other for a futuristic gun.

Its armor offers a lot of protection, some parts look mechanical, especially the wings.

The luminous wings are not composed of feathers, skin and muscles, but of a metal compound and metal feathers that seem to be used as knives.

The face is the most enigmatic part of his savior, I said his lack better.

The man's face is covered by a gas mask, with dark yellow lenses.

The rest of his head is covered with a kind of fantasy helmet that is more like a knight than a futuristic soldier, especially the decorative wings on the sides of the helmet.

In short, Lincoln's savior looks like a tough person who doesn't want to get angry or provoke.

"Surely you're not an angel, are you the inquisitor?" Lincoln said, seeing a sort of similarity between his savior and the fictional character present in the crossover of Ace Savvy.

"Neither of them, I am Doppelgänger, but your mistake is understandable, we understand where I was inspired by the costume and the wings tend to make me pass like a messenger of the almighty." Doppelgänger explained, introducing himself to Lincoln and making his wings flap up with a little dust.

Before the man with a plan could continue with his questions, his sisters appeared on the scene.

"Lincoln!" They shouted at them, jumping on their only brother, taking a group hug.

"I'm literally so happy to see you!" Lori said, sincerely happy to see his only brother all internal and healthy.

"Did you hurt yourself, your clothes are ruined?" Leni asked, worried about Lincoln's health and his clothes, at least to more or less the right priorities.

"Tizio, I felt so sick a little while ago and not in a good way." Luna said, her heart beats faster than a battery from an evil metal concert.

"Our mood has fallen off your death," Luan joked, expressing his concern, using a play on words.

"You fell and I thought I didn't see you anymore. It was the scariest moment of my life, if you go back to something kind of punching ... I'm so happy to see you!" Lynn said, with tears flowing from her eyes, she seems to be the most affected of all her sisters, she is hugging Lincoln tight enough to almost break a bone.

The twins didn't know what to say. They're just hugging Lincoln's legs and they don't seem to give up the press too soon.

"Fraternal unity, after this traumatizing event, a medical examination is required for you.

Lincoln did your dolor receivers detect any kind of injury or infection? "Lisa said, confusing her sisters and brother with her scientific terms.

"Translation: The little one with glasses is asking if you've hurt yourself somewhere," said Doppelgänger, translating Lisa's words to her older brothers.

"Calm yourself, I'm fine, I was saved by ..." Lincoln has forgotten the name of his savior, embarrassed he turns to the masked and winged man.

"What did you say to call you?" Lincoln asked, slightly embarrassed at having forgotten what the dark hero is called, in his excuse his sisters can be difficult to manage.

"Doppelgänger" replied the masked man, saying his name for the second time.

"I was saved by Doppelgänger, not Ace Savvy, but it works," said Lincoln, with a smile on his face, he would have preferred to be rescued by Ace Savvy or a classic hero, but a more bleak hero also works, everything is better than dying .

After this little talk between Lincoln and Doppelgänger, the Loud sisters took a long look at Lincoln's winged savior.

"Someone else sees a masked man with metal wings," Lori asked, not knowing whether to believe what her eyes are showing.

"Girls, I see it too," Luna said, also seeing a masked man, dressed in black with a pair of metal wings on his back.

"Beautiful, we literally have the same hallucination," said Lori, joking about the surreal scene that is happening in front of you, her eyes.

"This strange trope also for our family's standards," Lori thought, wondering what the hell is going on here.

"Older sister, it is extremely unlikely that more people could have the same hallucination," Lisa explained, killing the fantasy about collective hallucination.

"I've heard of realistic cosplay, but this is too much," Luan joked, you can be sure that the comic dressed in yellow always makes a good or bad joke to lighten the mood.

"I thought he was an angel, but he's a superhero, you should make a change of wardrobe, how can you save the world if you don't watch super?" Leni asked, more focused on the dark and frightening clothing of her brother's savior, than things that defy common sense, being ignorant wrapped up can be a blessing.

"My battle suit is not in the latest fashion, but I always served well in battle," said Doppelgänger, crossing his arms, not appreciating Leni's comment too much, his clothes are designed for functionality and psychological warfare, not for a fashion show.

"Come from space?" Asked Lana, not reading the tense or wary atmosphere of her older sisters.

"Come from the future?" He asked Lola, innocently, seeing the beautiful gleaming wings that show his reflection.

"I've been in space a few times and its coming from the future is complicated enough to explain." Doppelgänger said in a brief and concise manner in answering the twins' questions.

"Girls don't bother the masked madman armed ... literally what the hell am I saying!?" Lori said, taking his younger brothers and keeping them away from the armed stranger.

"I am not crazy, to quote the patriarch: I am only a vigilante who sometimes plays the hero," said Doppelgänger, feeling slightly offended by the words of Lori, not too offended, knowing already that his appearance is not reassuring for the normal people who imagine a lot of things.

"A superhero! A true superhero in the flesh, he is not Ace Savvy, but a dark hero is better than no hero." Lincoln said, enthusiasm, after the harrowing moment of the fall and the meeting with his sisters, Lincoln's brain finally to trial the existence of a superhero.

"You are a strange group usually people stay away from the black man" commented Doppelgänger, noting that younger children are more enthusiastic than scared.

"Lincoln, superheroes do not exist, he is a thing out of a government lab or an alien," Lynn said, inventing a senseless excuse to explain Doppelgänger's presence.

"Maybe I'm not 100% human, but I was born on Earth, and by the way you are wrong superheroes exist, the patriarch knows hundreds of superheroes of any kind," Doppelgänger replied, starting to dislike Lincoln's older sisters.

"If superheroes exist like nobody ever heard of you?" Lincoln asked, wanting to know if there are other superheroes and where to find them.

"This planet does not have many threats unmanageable by the government or local forces.

In all of America there are only three cities that need our services in theory, but two of them are busy or insignificant, "explained Doppelgänger, saying a common sense information for him that is not worth too much.

"What cities?" Luna asked, intrigued by the matter of the superheroes, she's not a fanatic like Lincoln, but you have to be an emo without the sense of adventure if you're not the least bit interested in what Doppelgänger says.

"The first is Tokodra / Strange City, the strangest city in North America, which attracts extradimensional entities, vampires, demons, werewolves and aliens of all kinds, along with monsters, mutants and every kind of freak of nature.

The second is Beach City, but it is protected by three aliens and their little man-gem hybrid, so we don't go there without a good reason.

Finally, Gravity Falls or as the patriarch, Ciud ățel, calls it, that town is more or less managed by itself, the paranormal and magical creatures are everywhere, but rarely intersect with humans.

For these reasons most of us work in Tokodra, "explained Doppelgänger, confusing most of the Loud family members.

The older sisters, hearing the words of aliens, demons and magic, took a few steps backwards, keeping the little ones close as a precaution.

"Most of you?" He asked Lori, fearing that somewhere else there are other crazy people in costume who suffer from some mental illness.

"Yes, mainly the younger and inexperienced train in Tokodra, considered a safe enough city to prepare ourselves to handle bigger threats.

The little ones in Tokodra, the big ones go into space or other dimensions, some travel back or forth in time. "He said Doppelgänger, with a grimace under the gas mask, not liking that he is kept away from the more intended action, forced to play in the sandbox with the little ones.

"But how do you hide your presence?" Lisa asked, asking a good question.

The little genius is skeptical of the words concerning superheroes, magic and the paranormal, but the advanced technology that brings the autonomous superhero intrigues her.

She must have received it from someone and Lisa wants to know who created such a technology.

"Telepaths erase the memory of witnesses, technopaths erase virtual and computerized information. The rest deals with hiding the signs of our presence through corruption, blackmail or more morally questionable methods," said Doppelgänger, in a serious and frightening voice , frightening the brothers who understood what the word means, morally questionable.

"Is it if a person escapes from all this cover-up?" Lori asked, fearing to hear the answer, followed by gunfire.

"Usually they are children or adolescents who no one will believe or strange men who will be classified as crazy or conspiracy maniacs.

We started to let our mysterious nature do most of our work for us.

Humans are such fanciful creatures ... a good portion they discover simply keeps silent from the fear of what we could potentially do to them if they tried to talk.

Some commit suicide, which makes things a little easier for us. They fear that if they try to say something, the men in black will take them off again, "said Doppelgänger, refraining from laughing, having fun imagining the nerds frightened by the men in black.

Lori and the rest of her sisters felt relieved by these words. It is enough to remain silent and say nothing, everything will be fine.

At that moment Uncle Coop appeared, which took a while to get to his grandchildren.

"Super grandchildren, you are well ... I do not believe one of Tokodra's real-life protectors. This means they are real and I laughed at Kevin is his conspiracy theory." Coop shouted, noting the dark superhero find in front you have his grandchildren.

"My friends won't believe me, will we make a fuck?" He asked Coop, pulling out a camera and acting like a big Lincoln.

Before Coop could press the flash button, Doppelgänger moved as fast as lightning.

Doppelgänger pulling his futuristic pistol from his holster and firing at Coop ... killing his camera.

Before the Louds uncle could say anything, Doppelgänger with only one punch in the face to KO Coop.

"No photos, kids it was a pleasure to talk to you, but I have work to do, take your fat uncle and go home before things start to explode," said Doppelgänger, convincing Lincoln and his sisters to grab Coop and leave, except Lisa.

"To quote the patriarch: 90% of humanity is made up of idiots," Doppelgänger murmured, trampling what remains of the camera, then taking the laser pistol approached the edge of the chasm.

"Who do you work for?" Lisa asked. Unlike her relatives, she was not intimidated by Doppelgänger's act of violence.

On the contrary, seeing the laser gun in action only increased its curiosity.

"Where did you get such technology?

A laser weapon beyond military purposes can solve the energy crisis of the world, using the technology behind laser creation can create a revolutionary source of energy.

The robotic or biomechanical wings are more advanced than what I have ever seen, the metallurgy, robotics and computer systems behind its creation where do they come from? "Lisa asked, asking a question after the high, not liking Doppelgänger to ignore it.

"I use these toys, he didn't make them, and I'm not allowed to reveal details vital to strangers," said Doppelgänger, not wanting to have Lisa on his head anymore, the girl can be intelligent, but she doesn't understand that Doppelgänger to other more important matters at the moment .

"Didn't you answer my question for whom you work !?" She shouted Lisa, hating that this person prevents her from understanding or meeting an intellectual peer.

His cry attracted the attention of his relatives who noticed his absence.

"Lisa doesn't bother the gunman!" Lori shouted, angry at Lisa playing with fire.

The so-called superhero to beat Coop with extreme ease in the blink of an eye.

Lori has no illusions that he could do something against a trained and armed man, which is why none of them has to bother him and go away as quickly as possible!

"Lisa, for once think of our family and not of science, come with us this moment!" He shouted Lori, grabbing Lisa and dragging her to the rest of his brothers trying to bring the unconscious uncle up to the van.

At that moment monsters came out of the chasm, a kind of giant winged rats.

The monsters once they came to the surface they smelled, looking for something, food.

Mice have found food, they are going to eat big.

The pack of mutant mice ran towards the mall, triggering panic.

"Where's Lucy, don't I see her anywhere?" Lincoln said, remembering that he didn't see Lucy anywhere in the last half hour.

"I think we forgot it inside the mall!" Lynn shouted, remembering that Lucy told him he had to go to the bathroom.

"Shit!" Lori exclaimed, imagining the worst, her sister eaten by giant mice.

"Let's go get it!" He shouted Luni, ready to run into the mutated haunted mall, but was stopped by Doppelgänger.

"I think this is my job, protecting the innocent and killing the monsters," said Doppelgänger, in a deadly serious tone and loading his laser weapon.

Go on ...


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The hero and a Loud go on a rescue mission.

"Lisa, for once think of our family and not of science, come with us in this instant!" He shouted Lori, grabbing Lisa and dragging her to the rest of his brothers trying to bring the unconscious uncle up to the van.

At that moment the earth begins to tremble again, but in a strange way, instead of a violent shock it sounds like a strong march.

Doppelgänger ignoring the spat between sisters, continues to observe the abyss.

"Something bad is coming out of here," Doppelgänger thought, preparing his laser pistol, ready to shoot on sight.

Too bad the enemy appeared in large quantities and quickly.

An avalanche of creatures emerged before the dark hero could pull the trigger from the chasm.

The first to go out are a species of giant winged rats, practically the fusion of a large sewer rat, a bat and a wolf.

Lousy, big and bulky mice like an adult wolf, with a pair of bat wings coming out of their backs, are flying in a circle over the chasm.

Looking around and sniffing the air for danger or food.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" They shouted winged mice, which seem to play the role of scouts or recon soldiers, emitting the verse that most likely means: No danger, just food!

The rest of their fellows came out in waves, tens or hundreds of mutant mice came out of the chasm.

The amount of mutant subspecies of these parasites is surprisingly varied. Each rat appears to be a unique specimen, but if you are careful you can classify them into three categories.

Scouts, mice as big as wolves with bat wings, the smallest and fastest.

Tanks, huge mice, bigger than an adult bear, covered with a kind of armor that seems to belong to an armadillo.

Grunt, most of them are rabid rats as big as horses, dirty and smelly, but with two rat heads, in possession of a large scorpion tail.

The pack of mutant monsters coming from the sewers did not pay attention to the presence of Doppelgänger or Loud.

"Run away if you want to live!" He shouted Doppelgänger, turning to see the Loud brothers petrified by fear, ready to make a brute end, like a deer in front of a car.

After Doppelgänger's warning, the mutant sons of Jerry and Godzilla ran straight to the mall, trampling the Louds to death.

If it were not for the timely intervention of Doppelgänger.

Within seconds, before the mutant rats were charged, Doppelgänger rushed to the Louds at superhuman speed, comparable to a racing car.

First of all he grabbed Lisa with his left arm, taking it as if it were a sack of potatoes, then he took Lori and put it on his right shoulder.

Running towards the rest of the Louds, the metal wings of Doppelgänger have changed shape, becoming tentacles more or less similar to the tentacles of Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius, only instead of four they are eight.

Once at the door of his extra limbs he wrapped the Louds with his tentacles, checking to have a firm press, involuntarily causing some bad bruises.

Doppelgänger continues his run, transporting the Louds with the tentacles, to escape from the pack of mutant parasites, he made a huge air jump, arriving at a height of at least 30 feet in a single limit, landing on top of a billboard.

" You look fine ?" He asked Doppelgänger, while the herd of mutant rodents continue their trail of destruction inside the mall, causing panic.

"Yes, I think so," Lori murmured, clearly in shock from what just happened.

"It was the scariest and greatest thing about my life, it's alive with 10 sisters," said Lincoln, not knowing whether to start laughing or crying.

"I will never be able to sleep without a waking light" Lola complained, ready to cry, she may seem tough and a heartless diva diva, but risking dying thanks to monsters can traumatize an adult man, but a child of six years ...

"Did you ask me if I can take one of those rats to my uncle's house?" He asked Lana, thinking he could handle one of those mutant rodents.

"I literally don't know where to start telling you how bad this idea is, try it and it turned you into a pretzel!" Lori shouted, unable to believe what Lana suggested, from the tone of her voice it can be said that Lori's nerves are about to explode and become violent.

"We are in a haughty situation isn't it?" Luan joked, making a joke about the height, reminding everyone that they are at the top of a billboard more than 10 meters above the ground, suspended by tentacles coming from the back of a masked man.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, brother, but you can put yourself down, before Leni vomits because of vertigo," Luna said, pointing to her less intelligent sister who turned green in the face.

Doppelgänger, not wanting to get his clothes dirty, threw himself off the advertising sign, landing on a small van, which was slightly crushed at the time of the impact, causing the burglar alarm to sound.

"Great, Lori's endless mice and moans are not enough, now we have a damn alarm, someone can hit her," Lynn said, complaining about the noise that resounds in her eardrums, wanting to punch the van.

"With pleasure," said Doppelgänger, letting go of his tentacles, dropping Coop down, Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lisa while Luna, Lincoln and Lola were months down gently.

Lynn is about to give Doppelgänger a piece of his mind, but stopped when he saw the tentacles of Doppelgänger slam the van, stopping the alarm and destroying the engine.

Indeed he did not stop here, the tentacles tore the engine and then threw it into another car.

Seeing such a nasty act of strength carried out with such ease, Lynn thought twice before opening her mouth and saying bullshit.

"In the name of Tesla from where you got a similar technology capable of changing shape from metal wings to metal tentacles." Lisa asked, seeing with each passing minute, a new thing that stimulates her scientific curiosity.

"It is not technology, but biology," said Doppelgänger, explaining with his extra limbs they seem mechanical but in reality they are biological.

"What!?" Lisa shouted, not believing that those metal wings / tentacles were actually a part of Doppelgänger's body.

"I inherited my father's tentacles and wings, thank Akasha who did not inherit my father's claws, tail or horns, if I did he doubted that he could save all of you ten." Did Doppelgänger say, crossing his arms and moving his head to the side, seem slightly embarrassed?

"Ten!?" They shouted at the same time every Loud present in the destroyed parking lot.

"Coop, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, me, Lana, Lola, Lisa ... missing Lucy!" Lincoln shouted, finishing counting the present members of the family, discovering that his beloved goth sister.

"Where's Lucy, don't I see her anywhere?" Lisa said, remembering that she didn't see Lucy anywhere in the last half hour.

"I think we forgot it inside the mall!" Lynn shouted, remembering that Lucy told him he had to go to the bathroom.

"Shit!" Lori exclaimed, imagining the worst, her sister eaten by giant mice.

"Let's go get it!" Luna shouted, ready to run into the mutated haunted mall.

But she was stopped by Doppelgänger who raised Luna using her left hand.

"I think this is my job, protecting the innocent and killing the monsters," said Doppelgänger, in a deadly serious tone and loading his laser weapon.

"Brother, I'm sorry. But he didn't give up on Lucy, my job as older sisters is to protect her!" Luna said, trying to free herself from Doppelgänger's grip, without any success.

"The dead can't protect the living, stay safe here, I'll take care of it!" Doppelgänger said, putting Luna down, hoping he had convinced them not to put himself in danger.

"Nobody can talk like that to my sister except me." Lynn said, forgetting for the moment the superhuman strength of Doppelgänger, punching the masked hero.

The only result of Lynn's rash move was a sore hand.

"What the hell are you made of steel!" Lynn exclaimed, massaging his hand that seems to have hit a wall for almost half an hour.

"I understand very well the instinct to protect your family and your younger sisters. But you are non-combatants, civilians, inexperienced, without abilities or offensive abilities of any kind. You will be more of a burden than a help," he said Doppelgänger, trying to reason with Lynn, who translated Doppelgänger's words as insults to his pride accordingly ...

Lynn kicked aiming at the Doppelgänger base, achieving the same result as before, pain and pain.

"You're hurting yourself, if you don't understand, they have superhuman strength and resistance so high that they make me proof of bullets and small explosives ... Comic girl, take your sister before she tries to give me a head and finish with a commotion to celebrate. " Doppelgänger said, coming up with talking to Lynn doesn't lead anywhere.

"Lynn, let's go to the uncle's van, I'm sure he has a first aid kit, we have to see how bad your fist and foot are," Luan said, without making a joke, taking Lynn and leading her to his uncle's van .

"Sorry for Lynn she's a good person, but she's just as impulsive and shrouded in reasoning." Lincoln said, apologizing on behalf of his sports sister, who behaved like an idiot in front of a real superhero.

"Sorry accepted, then if you have nothing else to ask I go to save the day," said Doppelgänger, wanting to leave the Louds and concentrate on his mission.

Before she could turn around and make at least three passes from one of the Louds, Lisa said skeptically:

"What will you do you are going to do a reckless offensive without a planning trail against a group of genetic abominations?"

"Negative, first I clarify the situation you have my superiors, then it unleashed hell on my target." Doppelgänger said, activating a device on his wrist, in a moment Doppelgänger's entire forearm was covered by a luminous holographic interface.

This Higt Tech tool looks like a Mass Effect Omni-Tool.

"Are you going to call the superhero union or something?" Lincoln asked, with stars in his eyes, hoping to see more superheroes.

"And to tell you what? We're invaded by a mouse and his mutant friends," Lori laughed, trying to calm his nerves, mocking Lincoln's childish outbursts.

"I got a 4-3-7 at the district's number five mall. Reinforcements are welcome. But not urgently, a third-level cleaning team will be needed and send some heavy weaponry." He said Doppelgänger, communicating with his superiors, briefly broadcasting what is happening here.

"I literally don't believe they have a code for such a situation." Lori said, not knowing what must happen now, the aliens are coming, Bobby breaks up with her or the pigs start flying.

"Don't panic about what's going to happen, but I suggest you take a few steps back," said Doppelgänger, looking up at the sky, as if waiting for something.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked, looking in the direction of Doppelgänger.

"A bird? Is it a plane? No, is it a locker?" Lincoln exclaimed, confused by what he is seeing.

In the sky there is a kind of school locker that flies like a rocket.

When the rocket locker landed like a meteorite in front of Doppelgänger, nobody said anything except Leni who said a stupid thing: "School has started, I haven't done my homework yet!"

"Lincoln, you're half right, it's a rocket locker, chock-full of weapons and ammunition. If you can't get to ammunition or weaponry, bring the arsenal to you." Doppelgänger said, using his Omni-Tool to open the rocket cabinet and equip himself with some fairly large weapons.

A belt full of grenades, a large gatling gun that is probably based on the M197 Vucan, and finally an anti-tank rifle that recalls the favorite weapon of Seras Victoria from the Hellsing series.

Pigs have not started flying but this cannot be applied to school lockers full of incredibly dangerous weapons.

"Mr superhero you can give us one or two of your gadgets so we can help you save our sister Lucy, preferably something smaller and more cute." Leni asked, the only gullible enough not to be afraid of Doppelgänger's enormous weapons.

"No, all I have is military-grade armament made to measure, plus none of you to the physical strength to lift them, only the gun weighs more than 60 kilograms. I repeat it again, don't get involved" He said Doppelgänger, hooking his new weapons on his back, without taking up too much space, apparently custom weapons are foldable to facilitate transport and making them less bulky.

"What we have to do, stay here and do nothing!" Luna said, hating with all her heart the impotence of not being able to help her younger sister in her time of need.

"Yes, or wait for the arrival of the police or the armed forces, if you don't like the specialists as I am." Doppelgänger said, closing the locker as a precaution, maybe one of the Louds is impulsive enough to take a weapon and try to play the hero and get himself killed.

"As long as the police get here, Lucy could be ..." Lisa said, only to be stopped by Lori.

"Don't literally try to finish that sentence," Lori threatened, not wanting to hear the end of the sentence.

"That is why you must not waste my time with your stubbornness. If you find your sister, I will save her," said Doppelgänger, starting to break away from the continuous interruption of the Louds.

"We leave the fate of Lucy in the hands of a madman armed with tentacles that sprout from his back." Lori said, not believing in what kind of situation he found himself and in whom he must reluctantly put his trust.

"Ignore Lori, do you think you can do it alone?" He asked Lincoln, realizing unlike his sisters that Doppelgänger is trying to do the best thing.

Giving advanced weapons to children and hoping they can do the job of a rescue SWAT force is ridiculous.

Ace Savvy always put the safety of innocents and civilians first and bring civilians with him to the battlefield is counterproductive.

"They're just mutant mice, nothing a member of my family can handle.

I am more worried about the possibility that a kind of disease or a renewed black mutagenic plague can bring.

However Linc-boy tries to keep your sisters calm, your sister and I will be back in no time. "Doppelgänger said, before rushing like a rocket into the mall infested with mutant monsters.

Leaving the Loud brothers alone in the middle of the wrecked parking lot.

"I literally can't believe what I'm about to say or do, Leni takes the keys and brings the kids and uncle home." Lori said, giving Leni the car keys.

" What do you want to do ?" Leni asked, not understanding what her older sister wants to do

"I'm going inside to get Lucy, you have to bring the rest of our brothers and uncle fainted at home," Lori said, putting her hands on Leni's shoulders, trying to convince her to obey.

"Luna, keep an eye on Leni and if I don't return you can tell Bobby, mom and dad that I love him." Lori said, trying to keep the smile on the bad game, unwittingly having a mushy moment.

"I don't have to go in there," said Lincoln, hugging Lori, followed by Leni, Luna, Lana, Lola, Lisa.

None of them wants to separate, it's bad enough that one of them is in danger, adding another brother in a dangerous situation is too much for them.

"I am the oldest, it is my responsibility to look after your little ones, please climb into the bush," Lori said, interrupting the family embrace and running into the mall, following the obvious footprints of Doppelgänger, bullet holes and carcasses of dead mice.

XXX

A few minutes after.

Inside Uncle Coop's car, Luan and Lynn were informed of what Lori did.

"This situation smells like cheese," said Luan, making a very bad joke, trying to hide his concern.

"What do we do?" Leni asked, not knowing what to do, listening to Lori is leaving or listening to her heart is also risking her life to find Lucy.

"We have to go to the uncle's house, while Lori helps the outmoded hero dressed in black to defeat the bad guys and save Lucy. Later they will return home and tell us what happened." Leni said, trying to calm the atmosphere , using as a basis the idea that superheroes and good people always win.

"We are not characters in a cartoon, there is no certainty, that there is a happy ending," said Lisa, she hates being the bearer of bad words, but someone must be realistic in this family.

"Like, are you sure? I thought I was one of the main characters in House Loud, maybe we are characters in a superhero and X-over fanficition." Leni said, breaking the fourth wall, earning a strange look from the rest of his brothers.

"Okay ... we are so desperate to leave Leni to drive the car," said Lola, unable to decide what is worse, the possibility of being eaten by a monster or remaining in a car driven by Leni.

"I say go get Lucy and if anyone tries to stop us, meet my two friends here." Lynn said, cracking her knuckles, forgetting that her right hand is badly placed, causing some pain.

"A word, mutant giant mice!" Lola said, confident that trying to punch similar disgusting beings would kill you. Maybe give you a disease that makes you ugly, a scenario worse than death according to Lola.

"Don't be a coward, princess," Lynn said, giving Lola the coward because she wants to risk or get her hands dirty.

"I care about Lucy. But for nothing in the world I approached those disease carriers," Lola said, she doesn't show it often but loves her family, but she also loves being whole.

"What a changing day we have today," said Luan, trying to make a joke about mutants to lift the soul without success.

"Nice to see your humor hasn't disappeared," Luna said, happy to see that at least one of them can keep her head on her shoulders.

"We need a nice big cat," said Luan, joking about the need for a mutant cat to take care of mice.

"Another joke is I'm punching you," Lynn threatened, ready to hit him with anything.

"I'm trying to keep my spirits up," replied Luan, not too happy with Lynn's violent reaction, just trying to make his family smile in a sad moment.

"We are stressed, we do not need to argue with each other" said Luna, taking the lead not wanting the situation to explode right now.

"Girls, I have a plan!" Lincoln said, that so far looking for a plan to help Lori and Doppelgänger.

Before explaining his plan to his sisters, he took one last look at a partially crushed van of an exterminator and a truck with a huge hole in its load, showing by pool and water guns.

Go on


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Massacre at the fountain, family reunions and a revelation.

Anarchy is unleashed inside the mall, people run, shout or hide.

In all this madness, only two people have not gone mad and can act sensibly.

The first was born, raised in an abnormal world and trained to cope with situations worse than this invasion of overgrown parasites.

The second person is incredibly scared and wants to get out of here and never come back, but the desire to find and save his goth sister is greater than his fear.

When Lori entered the mall she now looks more like the Fallout or Mad Max battlefield.

Lori was paralyzed for a moment, the thing that woke her from her paralysis was to see a familiar face in action, precisely a familiar mask.

Less than a hundred meters from where Lori is located is Doppelgänger who is fighting with one of the two-headed mutant monsters.

The dark hero is dodging the monster's blows, which are only wild swings of his scorpion tail, the only danger being the sting and the deadly poison inside.

Doppelgänger dodged the last shot of the genetic abomination, which blocked his tail in a marble column.

Doppelgänger taking advantage of the situation to pull out his gatling machine gun is use as a war bat, crushing the end of the tail, then snapping forward, approaching the monster and opening fire.

The result was an instant death and a grotesque corpse.

All this happened under Lori's eyes, she reacted as a normal person would, fell on her knees and starts to empty her stomach, vomiting without control.

Lori would like to have a minute to recover, but at the moment it is impossible, Doppelgänger has noticed his presence and is approaching.

"What are you doing here, you have to run away from the danger, don't go to meet us!" Doppelgänger shouted, angry at not being heard after all the warnings he made.

Lori, who stood up with trembling legs and a little vomit on her clothes, said: "I'm not going anywhere without my sister!"

"For Akasha's sake, do your duty as an elder sister and I do mine, I think I saw your sister go into an antique dealer, go there, take it and go away," said Doppelgänger, coming to try to reason with the Louds does not lead anywhere.

"How do you know what I look like to Lucy?" Lori asked, worried that Doppelgänger knows how Lucy looks even though he never saw her.

With these thoughts in mind, Lori didn't notice that a bunch of mice is approaching their position.

"Import at the moment!" Doppelgänger said, throwing a grenade in the midst of a crowd of mutant mice and starting to shoot, trying to drive the monsters away from the civilians.

"No, good luck with the rats," said Lori, starting to run towards antiques, trying to avoid seeing the slaughter that is about to take place.

"Remember, if things get ugly, shout my name or run without looking back!" He shouted Doppelgänger, giving some good advice to Lori, while he is using his gatling machine gun again like a war bat.

" I got it !" Lori shouted, starting to run as fast as possible, an easy thing to do for the moment, with so many disappeared it's hard not to find motivation.

XXX

After speaking spoken with Lori, Doppelgänger and arranged the first barrage of mice.

The dark hero started running towards the heart of the mall, as he opened fire to the rats, saving and traumatizing many lives.

"Pursuing and eliminating one by one does not work, I have to bring them to me" muttered Doppelgänger to himself knowing that not at the time to hunt down each monster in part.

Doppelgänger hit one of the rats with a kick sending him straight into the artesian fountain of the commercial center.

Taking a small leap, Doppelgänger arrived at the top of the large artesian fountain on the ground floor and can easily be seen.

"A good position of pulling and acoustics" the hero dressed in black commented, sure to have found a good place to put his plan into practice.

Doppelgänger's tentacles came out, capturing the wet rat.

With hands free Doppelgänger has activated his Omni-Tool by starting to hack the computer system of the shopping center.

In an instant, every megaphone, microphone, speaker began to broadcast Doppelgänger's words live.

"Rodents of all ages, I am Doppelgänger and I took one of your brothers. And I promise you that you will not have part of a part of a quick and painless death," said Doppelgänger, in a threatening tone that must belong to a serial killer instead of a hero.

After this he announced, Doppelgänger started hitting the captured mutant mouse, literally tearing him to pieces.

Doppelgänger continued to broadcast, sending the sound of screams of pain, followed by the rodent's dying moans.

"If you want revenge, you know where to find me," said Doppelgänger, closing the show.

The rats, feeling the pain of their dying companion, became angry, as a desire for revenge ran with Doppelgänger with their minds.

"The animals are so predictable, they give you a reason and they were there for you without thinking of the consequences." Doppelgänger muttered, preparing all his custom weapons, the gatling machine gun and the anti-tank gun are ready for use.

"We started the party" He shouted Doppelgänger, starting to shoot at the mice, turning slowly on himself, hoping for the mice that are falling from all directions.

Dozens of them are dying, but for each pest eliminated two approach Doppelgänger.

Scouts and Grunts are not a problem for Doppelgänger weapons, but Tank type rodents are a different story.

They have a large armor that makes them quite resistant to the bullets of the gatling machine gun.

Thankfully, in addition to the gatling gun, Doppelgänger also has an anti-tank rifle, capable of damaging the armor of Tank mutants.

But this does little to stop the advance of the mutants, which for every loss gaining more and more ground and anger towards Doppelgänger.

"I should have gotten a laser machine gun or a grenade launcher," Doppelgänger muttered, seeing that the mutants are getting too close to his tastes.

'As the Patriarch says, never let the enemy dictate the terms of the battle. And in case of doubt, use explosives, 'thought Doppelgänger, recalling some of his teacher's advice.

The dark hero knowing that close combat would be disadvantageous to himself and to previous advice in mind.

Doppelgänger launched his belt full of high-powered ground grenades.

At the same time he turned his tentacles into wings, then jumped up to the second floor of the mall.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Doppelgänger moved just in time, the grenades exploded destroying the fountain and all that surrounds it for a radius of tens of meters.

Taking advantage of the air flow created by the explosion, Doppelgänger came higher than expected, reaching a small flock of flying rodents, which captured him on the fly.

"He hoped Lori is in a better position than me," said Doppelgänger, then using his free hand to pull out his laser gun, aiming at the chest of the flying rodent.

In all this time, Doppelgänger has not noticed that his Omni-Tool is flashing.

XXX

Gunshots, explosions, screams and animal groans, all these things are putting Lori to the limit.

The only reasons why Lori is still sane and not in a corner in a fetal position, are:

One, Lori grew up in a chaotic, eccentric and noisy family, which can almost recreate the mess made by Doppelgänger and the mutant mice.

Two, Doppelgänger's announcement / provocation attracted the attention of all the monsters present, allowing Lori to run without fear of being hurt or eaten by a mouse grown too long.

"Literally you can do it Lori, get Lucy and get out, simple ..."

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"If you weren't literally walking distance from a war field," said Lori, afraid of what's going on in the mall.

Thank goodness, when the "bombing" began, Lori has already arrived at her destination.

The older sister Loud wasted no time getting into the antique shop to find her little sister Goth.

The first thing he did was look around. Lori has only seen a bunch of dusty old things or such bizarre things that are hard to describe in words.

"If I were Lucy where I would hide, in a bar, if there wasn't a bar," he murmured, placing a hand under his chin, trying to reason according to Lucy's logic.

Lori continues to look at the merchandise, looking for something obscure, scary or about death or funerals.

After a couple of minutes, Lori found a sarcophagus, not a real pharaoh's sarcophagus, but a beautiful imitation that can't be worth much to anyone.

"It's not a vampire coffin, but a sarcophagus contains mummies and dead stuff, should go for Lucy," Lori thought, moving closer to the sarcophagus and opening it, finding Lucy inside.

Little Goth is curled up with her arms over her legs.

After a moment of hesitation, Lucy throws herself at Lori, hugging her older sister.

Lori is unaware of this gesture, normally Lucy is the farthest sister, hating physical contact or happy things.

But considering what's going on, Lori realizes that Lucy could react out of her character.

"The worst is over, everything is about to get better," said Lori, returning the hug, trying to console Lucy.

"Relief, I'm happy to see you again sister," Lucy said, in her usual monotonous tone, but Lori can see that Lucy is smiling in her own way.

"I too am happy to see you, we must leave quickly," said Lori, taking Lucy's hand, going towards the antique exit.

"Why do it, the day of judgment has arrived, the earth is shaking, the demons have come out and the angels have fallen from the sky to fight in our kingdom and extinguish the sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve." Lucy said, not believing that they have a way out of this monstrous disaster.

"Since when is Lucy so religious?" Lori thought, before focusing on the priority of getting out of this mutant hell.

"It doesn't matter, listen to me, Lucy, the day of judgment has not arrived, the giant mice have come out of the subsoil and a mad masked with wings and tentacles is fighting against them" Lori said, trying to explain what is happening, a difficult thing, when you understand even half of what happens here.

"He sighed. The madness came close to you before me, don't worry even as a madman, I love you" said Lucy, not believing Lori's words, in her opinion Lori went crazy or was delirious.

"I have literally no time for this," said Lori, grabbing Lucy like a sack of potatoes and running out of the store at full speed.

Just to stop abruptly a few steps from the exit, because in front of the store there are a couple of smaller mutant mice, but still as big as a dog.

"Finally my time has come. I had thought that Luan's jokes or Lisa's experiments or Leni's guide would eventually kill me. But to die devoured by Ghol in the form of mice, they are not vampires, but they can go." Lucy commented accepting her end, while Lori is looking for a way out.

When the little mutant monsters are ready to attack Lori and Lucy, an object has fallen between them.

A moment later ...

BOOM!

The object released a cloud of green color that stretched the mutant rodents, causing them to run away.

"Someone called an exterminator!" A voice that Lori and Lucy know very well shouted / joked, this voice tormented me with jokes and jokes of words for years.

"Luan!" Lori and Luan said, looking for their comic sister dressed in yellow.

In a blink of an eye, Luan followed by the rest of the Loud family arrived in front of the antiques.

The Loud family is reunited, but the troubles are not over yet, in fact they have just begun.

"What are you doing here, I said to go away. It's because you wear stupid masks, don't tell me you want to imitate that crazy masked man!" Lori shouted in a mix of unbridled anger, worry and anxiety about the health of her little brothers.

As Lori said, all the Louds who have just entered the scene are wearing gas masks and are holding some sort of exterminator equipment combined with water guns.

"Stop screaming, we've come to help!" Lola shouted, hating having to wear an ugly gas mask and listen to Lori's screams, too much for the nerves of the beauty contest champion.

"What you smoked to do something so dangerous and stupid" said Lori, wondering what her younger brothers are thinking, it's not enough that she and Lucy are in danger, they all have to be in the same boat ready to sink to the slightest mistake.

"Being months on the sidelines while others are playing doesn't appeal to anyone," Lynn said, using her sporting language that for Lori is just as understandable as Lisa's scientific vocabulary.

"What does Lynn mean, we are a family for better or for worse, being months apart is not pleasant." Lincoln said, conveying in his own words all they are feeling about him and his sisters.

"If you want to blame someone, you can target Lincoln's fraternal unit. He came up with the idea of borrowing exterminator equipment and combining it with water pistols." Lisa said, deciding to put a backup plan to avoid further punishment.

"What is the ambush signal?" Leni asked, interrupting the little argument between Lori and the rest of her family.

Who came up with the idea of putting Leni on the lookout should be equally awake when Leni.

Because until Leni announced the arrival of a small pack of junior mutant mice, the Louds were already surrounded.

"We can fight later, we have company," Luna said, giving Lori and Lucy a pair of water pistols combined with cans of rat poison and a pair of gas masks.

"Literally we will talk later," replied Lori, not wanting to give up this verbal conflict, taking the anti-mice gun presses the aim is fire.

The improvised weapon releases a green and stinky cloud that in the worst cases removes mice or in the best case KOs it

"Mortally effective," Lucy said, seeing the effects of the green cloud on pests.

"I used my emergency chemistry set to improve the efficiency of venom anti-mice." Lisa said, reminding her family who deserves compliments and praise.

The Loud brothers have begun to fight against junior mutant mice, they are winning for a while.

But 10 boys from 17 to 4 years, armed only with water guns connected to coils and containers of hyperveleno against parasites.

In the long run they can't do much, it's their stocks are limited.

Let's see, yes spirit, no strategy, no reserve ammunition, plan to escape a big no.

As it happened in Doppelgänger for every mouse put down, two others have at the place, the only good thing is that the Louds are targeted by mutant baby-mice and not their adult counterparts.

If one of the Louds was a strategist or at least in possession of a shred of knowledge or combative experience.

Surely they would have used the hit-and-run strategy, trying to be always on the move and not waste time and energy.

Because if they had done it, they would not have ended up like this, all ten with their guns drained, months in the corner, with their older sisters they stood in front of them have their younger brothers, trying in vain to keep the little ones calm and hopeful.

"I am too young and beautiful to die!"

You are not doing a good job.

"So the story of the Loud family ends, I would bet that Luan or Lisa would be somehow responsible for our end," Lincoln said, not believing that his life would end this way.

"At least we're together until the end, hugged goodbye," said Leni, wanting to get to heaven with her family.

"Doppelgänger!" Lori shouted, finding herself with her back to the wall to nothing to lose, asking for help from a masked madman does not change anything.

Thank goodness, the dark hero is nearby and he heard his name scream.

The first line of mutant baby mice were swept away by a shower of needles and splinters composed of a black material with purple reflections.

"Someone called an exterminator?" Doppelgänger said, landing in front of the family, with its metal wings wide open in plain sight.

"Sorry, but I've already made this joke," Luan said, informing her that she was the first to take an action joke.

Doppelgänger did not respond to Luan's comment, he hit the ground with his fists.

Soon after dozens of black peaks with dark purple reflections came out of the ground throwing away more than half of the small mutants.

Once this move was made, Doppelgänger turned to the Louds, looking for wounds or symptoms of any kind of damage.

"Thank goodness my first fans are fine. It's nice to see that I've won you over, but copying my look is embarrassing," said Doppelgänger, not knowing whether to feel angry or happy that someone is trying to imitate him.

Ironically Doppelgänger himself is an imitator.

"Stop fooling around and do something!" Lori shouted, not supporting Doppelgänger's stupid talk.

While the dark hero is talking to the Loud brothers. Mutant mice have clustered and are preparing to attack again.

Doppelgänger said nothing, just raise his laser gun towards the wall and shoot, he fires the fire alarm.

In a moment the fire-fighting system was activated, immediately after the sprayers came into operation, spraying water, green water.

This substance transformed mutant mice into normal mice.

"In the name of Mick Swagger what just happened!?" Luna asked, starting to not understand anything anymore.

"How is it possible to create an antidote for their condition and insert it in water pipes in such a short time?" Lisa said, wondering what kind of chemical she was desperate for, while secretly taking a small sample to study it.

" How did you do ?" Lori asked, gently, now that the mutant mice have left, the most dangerous monster is in front of her and does not want to anger him.

"I didn't do anything, I was busy saving civilians and killing mice, I didn't have time to create a cure for mutant animals." Doppelgänger explained, withdrawing his wings and setting the laser pistol in place.

"Now that the mice are small again can I keep them?" He asked Lana, playing with some mice.

"No" The remaining Loud brothers shouted in chorus.

"Why, look at them are dear!" Lana exclaimed, not seeing a problem with taking the ex-mutants home.

"For a small detail they tried to eat us!" Lori shouted, not wanting to deal with mice or any kind of rodents for a very long time.

"I understand, he left the mice in peace ... for the moment," Lana said, reluctantly, clearly the last part was said based on voice.

"Nice found with the modified exterminator equipment," said Doppelgänger, entering the discussion, complimenting the idea of using modified exterminator equipment.

"It's nothing big, it's just an idea that came to my mind at the time." Lincoln said, feeling embarrassed that a real superhero is complimenting him.

"Don't be modest, you did a good job, you are proud of this, you saved lives today." Doppelgänger said, patting Lincoln's metaphorical shoulder.

"Thank you very much, I don't know what to say ..." Lincoln said, unaware of this positive interaction with Doppelgänger.

"But don't put your head up or get used to it, being a hero is the work of trained or super-powered people, you understand Lincoln," said Doppelgänger, glad to see civilians who are more or less helpful, but see children rushing into middle of the danger trying to imitate it is not good.

"Do you know what he called me !?" Lincoln replied, stunned that a superhero knows his name.

"I'm not deaf, your sisters speak loudly, without wanting to, I learned all your names." Doppelgänger replied, denouncing a fairly obvious fact.

"Forget the pleasantries, tell me how you managed to correct such a genetic nightmare" Lisa said, entering between Lincoln and Doppelgänger.

"I didn't, when I threw mutant mice into the air, I received a notification, my companions arrived, Pajack and Iron-star." Doppelgänger replied, recognizing Lisa as a stubborn person, who wants answers at all costs.

"Two other fools in costume, magnificent" commented Lori based on his voice, but strong enough to be heard by those around him.

"Correction, two other crazy women in costumes, Pajack and Iron-Star are women. Plus you should know that he has superhuman hearing." Doppelgänger said, giving a frightening glow to Lori, who decided to remain silent and take a few steps back.

"Comrades, who are they, can you talk about them !?" Lincoln asked, wanting to know more details about other superheroes.

"I have many team companies.

At the moment somewhere in what remains in the mall there are Pajack and Iron-Star.

Pajack featuring spider and snake super powers, perhaps more dragon than snake.

Pajack is a tough and stubborn girl, maybe she is not the kindest or smartest girl, but when it comes to genetics she is brilliant.

Iron-Star equipped with a thousand gadgets in its futuristic exoskeleton and its grandfather supergenio level.

In short, the two of them have a corpse at a DNA show, analyzing the sample they created a cure, then they put it in the pipes, it's voila, "said Doppelgänger, telling a little about his teammates in Lincoln .

"To do such a thing we would need days, weeks or even months and a top laboratory.

"You say your colleagues did it on the spot in less than half an hour," said Lisa, entering Doppelgänger's discussion with Lincoln again.

"The patriarch has prepared us for imaginable situations and we have our precedents with mutants.

In addition Iron-Star is among the top ten most intelligent people in the world and currently the most brilliant woman in the world. "Doppelgänger said, making a small mistake. Don't say who is the smartest woman in the world with Lisa around.

"Never heard of her, it is wrong, I am the human with the XX chromosomes most intellectually gifted of the world." Lisa said, bragging about her high IQ.

"Perhaps by normal standards you are brilliant, but according to the patriarch's standards, supergenes are capable of turning science fiction into reality and ignoring or circumventing the laws of physics." Doppelgänger said, recognizing Lisa as a genius, but a normal genius, not a superhuman super-genius.

"The laws of physics apply to everyone," said Lisa, according to her parry the laws of physics are inviolable, normally it is true, but normality with people similar to Doppelgänger in the vicinity loses its meaning.

"Not for us," said Doppelgänger, with a proud and impassive tone.

"I challenge your collaborators to see who is the smartest woman in the world." Lisa said, wanting to show her genius in front of Doppelgänger who is looking down on her.

"It would be a senseless challenge." Doppelgänger replied, barely interested in such a competition.

"Explain your motivations," said Lisa, wanting answers for such a refusal.

"Iron-Star is currently the most intelligent woman and person in the world. Only because the rest of the super-genial women are off the planet, along with the few men who can overcome it.

Without competition Iron-Star is technically / makes the woman more intelligent in the world. "Doppelgänger explained, one of the very many reasons why such an intellectual duel is so useless.

"Who do you think are the ten most intelligent people in the world." He asked Lincoln, slightly interested in who may be the smartest human in the world according to Doppelgänger criteria.

"According to the current ranking, the top 15 smart people are available to me:

1) Marvel Girl (Valeria Richards)

2) Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards)

3) Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom)

4) The Patriarch

5) Dr. Blestem

6) Ironman (Tony Stark)

7) Lex Luthor

8) Iron-Star

9) Batman (Bruce Wayne)

10) Ant-Man (Henry Pym)

11) Moon Girl (Lunella Lafayette)

12) Miss Myalo

13) Ironheart (Riri Williams)

14) Kara

15) Black Panther (Shuri T'Chaka). "Doppelgänger said, describing the names of the superheroes, superheroes and supervillains that make up the elite of the intelligence of three different Earths.

"All meaningless names for me and who the hell is Lex Luthor. Tell me their real names and qualifications," Lisa said, wanting the details of these so-called supergenes.

"Negative. The secret identity is sacred to us masked men and women," said Doppelgänger, beginning to bother Lisa who does not want to be on the bench.

"I'm just looking for ..." Lisa was interrupted by Lori.

"Lisa, how many times do I have to tell you, don't bother the black man with the laser gun," Lori said, putting a hand over Lisa's mouth and pulling her away, not wanting to see an angry Doppelgänger arguing with Lisa.

"Sorry for Lisa, I don't know what to date, it's usually more polite." Lori said, inventing an excuse, hoping to prevent a possible disaster.

" I got it." Doppelgänger replied in a cordial tone, turning 180 degrees and accessing his Omni-Tool.

"Pajack, Iron-Star we meet in less than ten minutes in sector 7-B. Something strange happened here," said Doppelgänger, communicating with his team mates.

"Don't tell me, giant mice with wings and two heads are not common in Tokodra" Lynn said, earning a bad glow from Lori.

"No, this is more or less the norm of this city, only that there are usually fewer witnesses.

I am concerned that mice did not come to attack and cannot cause such earthquakes in such a short time. "Doppelgänger explained, showing a holographic screen full of statistics, diagrams and data incomprehensible to everyone but Lisa.

" What does it mean ?" Leni asked, seeing nothing but drawing meaninglessly.

"It means, that in the sewers there is something else. Something so bad as to convince the mice to rise to the surface in search of food and repaired," replied Doppelgänger, with a serious and dark tone of voice.

"It's not good news for the inhabitants of this city," Lincoln said, wondering what the hell I know is in the sewers.

"I advise you to run away, before the cops arrive, in such situations they tend to take strange and suspicious people," said Doppelgänger, not wanting to see the Louds in prison, they are eccentric and some of them are annoying, but all added are good people.

"But we didn't do anything wrong," Luna said, not seeing how saving her sisters can be a bad thing or even illegal.

"Nine children, all masked with gas masks, armed with strange gadgets, in front of a heavily armed masked man, nothing suspicious," said Doppelgänger, in a sarcastic tone before rushing off to his companions.

"Guys in the car now!" Lori screamed, running out of the mall, right into Uncle Coop's van, wanting to leave before anything else happened.

XXX

Once back at Uncle Coop's house, the Louds got rid of the suspicious stuff.

Now they are trying to bring their uncle unconscious into the living room, but something very difficult when the uncle weighs more than 100 kilograms.

Eventually the Loud brothers failed and Coop fell to the floor, waking up suddenly, standing up, imitating a karate stance copied from a Jackie Chan film.

"What happened, a moment ago we were at the mall now we are in the living room." He asked Coop, not remembering what happened before he fainted.

"We just escaped a natural disaster," Lisa said, testing how deep Coop's memory loss is.

"I think I remember something about an earthquake, but nothing else," Coop said, stroking his beard.

"Because I don't remember anything at all," Coop asked, confused about why he can't remember anything.

"A little while ago you slipped and hit your head," Luna lied, inventing an excuse at the time.

"I go to get some ice, you go to rest, you look dead tired," Coop said, going to the basement, unaware of what his grandchildren had been through.

"Emergency meeting between brothers in the living room now!" Lori proclaimed, wanting to start this meeting faster to finish it faster.

"Today unexplained phenomena have happened ... for now," said Lisa, not completely understanding what happened today, but in the future she will find out.

"It was a strange, crazy and crazy day," said Luna, finding no other words to describe this day.

"I sigh. I was almost eaten by a giant mouse," said Lucy, none of her brothers can tell if she is sad or happy about this.

"I found out that the superheroes are real," said Lincoln, happy that his dreams about heroes will not be so ridiculous now, now that he knows a real superhero.

"I realized that superheroes urgently need a designer and costumes that are nicer and less gloomy." Leni said, telling his priorities about what happened today.

"We have to promise not to talk about what happened today for nothing in the world," said Lori, in a deadly serious tone of voice.

"Why do it?" Lola asked, not understanding why to shut her mouth, if she says the press what happened could become famous in a moment.

"Not mentioned on erasing the memory," Lynn said, recalling something about telepathic and brainwashing.

"or worse" Luan murmured, trembling a second, imagining some worse scenarios.

"I don't want my beautiful little head to be reduced to a fried brain soup!" Lola shouted, putting her hands on her head, fearing that the black man is coming for her.

"Brothers, we must take this secret to the grave," Luna said, in agreement with Lori's proposal to keep the secret.

"Luna is right, we must literally be dumb or who knows what they can do to us" Luan said, being serious for once in his life, this shows how serious the current situation is.

"If they try, they'll meet my fists," Lynn protested, showing her fists.

"Fists don't beat lasers or superpowers." Lincoln said, recalling that when Lynn tried to reason with his fists with Doppelgänger she ended up hurting herself on her own.

"Simple brute force is useless against such a conspiracy," Lisa said, accessing the TV.

"What conspiracy?" Lynn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Watch TV," Lisa said simply.

"Today in district number five, a supermarket has been the epicenter of a very bad earthquake, which caused serious structural damage, destroying the parking lot and all the customers' cars."

"The disaster was extended, thanks to the earthquake that destroyed the underground pipelines, releasing gas that caused hallucinations and aggressive behavior."

"By a miracle no one is dead, although some have been close to it"

Lisa closed the TV, sure that even her less intelligent brothers understood what happened, then said: "The superiors of the subject zero ..."

" Who ?" Leni asked, not knowing any Zero subjects.

"Doppelgänger" said Lisa, explaining who the subject Zero is.

"Continue," Lynn said, wanting to see where Lisa is going.

"The superiors of the zero subject alias Doppelgänger manipulated the media to hide the mutants, probably have ties to the police and the government, the depth of this conspiracy runs away from me, but I suggest keeping a low profile and pretending nothing ... at least for now." Lisa said, wanting to investigate this new discovery, but not now, the situation is too hot to approach without burning.

"I'm tired, I'm going to make myself a are to keep my beauty intact." He said Lola, tired physically and mentally dead, he just wants to sleep and rest.

"Maybe it's the first time I agree with Lola, but I want to sleep too," Lana said, tired enough to agree with her pretentious twin sister.

"The same goes for me," Lynn said, yawning, athletes must also sleep.

"I sigh. I'm going to take refuge in the dark depths of the dream realm," Lucy said, going upstairs, straight to her bed / coffin.

Everyone went to their rooms to sleep, all except Lincoln.

"A memorable day and I can't tell anyone," said Lincoln, sad that he can't say anything to anyone.

XXX

Half an hour has passed since the Loud sisters went to sleep, leaving Lincoln alone with thoughts.

The man with piano is trying to watch TV, in vain, because his mind can only think of the events of this memorable day.

"A crazy day with mutant monsters, a superhero and a beautiful girl ..." Lincoln thought, before remembering someone he had just met.

"Leila!" Lincoln shouted, saying the name of the red-haired girl.

"Phone, phone, where's the phone!" Lincoln murmured, looking like a phone to call Leila like a madman.

"Found" said Lincoln, in a triumphant world, finding a phone under the sofa cushions.

Without thinking, he dialed Leila's number written on his left arm.

"Hi ... what do I say?" Lincoln said, wondering what he can say to Leila.

"Hi Leila by chance you saw monsters coming out of the underground or a superhero dressed as the inquisitor, I will be considered a fool!" Lincoln said, already imagining a horrible ending in here he is locked up in an asylum.

"Moshi Moshi who is he?" Said a female voice, coming from the phone.

"Hi Leila, I'm Lincoln ..."

XXX

A few minutes ago

Outside the window, a couple of miles away at the top of a building is Doppelgänger.

The dark hero is pointing a large-caliber sniper rifle, using the rifle scope you can get a close-up of Lincoln dialing a phone number.

Doppelgänger's hands hold up the enormous advanced weapons that can kill Lincoln with a simple movement of the finger.

Suddenly a telephone was heard, from the back of Doppelgänger two tentacles came out of the back.

Using extra limbs to pull out a high-tech black smartphone and take off his mask and helmet.

Revealing his face, Doppelgänger is actually ...

"Moshi Moshi who is he?"

Leila, the girl known today from Lincoln is Doppelgänger.

"Hi Leila, I'm Lincoln, the white-haired boy" Lincoln replied, hoping that Leila remembers him.

"Lincoln, we didn't meet a few hours ago, why are you calling me?" Leila asked, already knowing what Lincoln can ask.

"Did I want to know if you're okay?" Lincoln said, in a slightly worried tone.

"I'm in good shape, now I'm looking at the view," Leila said, technically not putting, only omitting some crucial facts.

"Did you find something interesting?" Lincoln asked, unaware that Leila / Doppelgänger is watching any of his movements.

"Can you say I met a flock of quite unique birds that are attracting my interest. Did something happen?" Leila said, talking about the Loud family as if they were a flock of birds.

"Didn't you see the news?" Lincoln asked, believing that the whole city knows what happened at the mall.

"No, I was busy all afternoon," Leila said, not putting on, not watching the news today and all afternoon was spent fighting mutant mice and doing several investigations.

"At the mall shortly after we parted, there was an earthquake and a gas leak, two disasters at the same time, an unlucky day, am I right?" Lincoln explained, pulling out the most comic-like part, not wanting to go crazy.

"Nice of you that you care about me. But he informed you that I'm a big girl physically and mentally I can take care of myself." Leila said, thinking how he would react if he only knew what Leila is capable of

"I'm sure you can do it, with the game center out of the way I can no longer have my revenge." Lincoln said, remembering his revenge in the arcade.

"Maybe we can meet in a couple of days, if you're interested I can give you a little guided tour of the city." He said Leila, wanting to spend some time with Lincoln, is a funny guy according to his criteria.

"Yes, I'd like to," said Lincoln quickly, sounding a bit desperate in his opinion.

"I'll talk to you later, I'll send you the details via SMS," Leila said, closing the phone.

Then he observed Lincoln's positive reaction through his viewfinder.

Leila continued to watch Lincoln for a few minutes, until Leila's common sense came into operation m

" What am I doing !

Lincoln and his sisters arrived home safely and no they are trying to tell someone what happened today.

So why am I still following a boy I just met.

Maybe I was too long with Aunt Origami and Aunt Kiyohime. "Leila said, talking to herself, deciding to go home and ask her sisters a few questions about the boys.

XXX

At the same time in the subsoil there are other mutant mice that run through the tunnels, but it is not the predators that follow the prey.

No, mice are the snack of a worse monster that will hide deep in the earth's crust until it is large enough to reach the surface without fear of anything.

Keep it going ...

XXX

Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please reviews.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The semide, the spider and the zombie.

Sunday came to Tokodra and, for most Louds, it's a relaxing day.

Of course, for most people, rocking on the electric guitar, visiting a cemetery, looking for worms in the back garden and conducting experiments would not be considered "relaxing".

To tell the truth, it was not so different from what the Loud family did on other days, except that they were able to do it themselves at their own pleasant pace.

For a Lincoln Loud, he is sitting on the sofa with the TV all to himself, currently playing one of his video games, his eyes and his concentration fixed on the combat shown on the screen.

Everything seems normal, but it is not, since the Loud family came into contact with the masked hero, Doppelgänger.

Some family members have begun to change, do not show it openly, but more than one of them is attracted by the mysterious Doppelgänger and his world full of heroes.

Lincoln left the living room, going into the room he shares with Lucy.

Before entering, Lincoln checked the perimeter trying to see if one of his sisters is around.

Sure not to be seen, Lincoln pulled a cardboard box out from under his bed.

Treating it like a bomb, Lincoln opened the box instead of the classic promiscuous magazines typical of a boy going through puberty.

In the box there is an exterminator gas mask, along with a bunch of old newspapers and notes.

All the pages of the newspapers talk about strange accidents, missing people, vigilante activities, possible sighting of masked people, disappearance of dangerous criminals, etc.

Perhaps you wonder how it is possible that Lincoln has collected all this stuff in a couple of days?

Very simple, Uncle Coop's mother collected a literal mountain of newspapers, storing them all in the cellar.

Lincoln knowing this fact when Uncle Coop introduced the house to their newcomer.

Finding a moment he freed from his eccentric sisters, Lincoln paid a visit to the attic and began his investigation.

The result of this work of amateur detective are about thirty pages about urban legends, voices and things like that.

The amount of rumors about people with super powers, gifts and supernatural abilities are enormous in Tokodra.

As numerous as the number of strange incidents or unresolved police cases.

"This city is a calamity for the oddities, more than fifty years of fantastic stories, I can't tell what's real from what it is invented." Lincoln mumbled, putting the box under the bed, hiding his forbidden search.

Because forbidden, all Lincoln's older sisters simply made an agreement to never talk about Doppelgänger again and what happened at the mall.

Those who dare to disobey will be severely punished.

Lincoln concealed the compromising evidence and turned to readers.

"Hi, I didn't see you coming.

Normally I'll talk about what it's like to live with a big family, but

For the moment I take a break from my sisters and my investigation.

Today I go to town with Leila.

The fiery red haired girl offered to give me a guided tour of the city. I asked Uncle Coop to take me to the local Mal Patinaje.

Leila told me to meet there at 13:13. Not knowing what kind of place I'm going to go, I checked the website.

Mal Patinaje is a place with a small bar with an ice rink, a stage for young talents.

(If you have trouble viewing the venue, imagine the local Jam & Roller by Soy Luna.)

I have to go see you later. "Lincoln said, leaving the room, going to look for Uncle Coop.

XXX

Later that day, around 12:50, Lincoln is inside Uncle Coop's van that is taking him to his destination, the local Mal Patinaje.

"I didn't know you like skating," Uncle Coop said, stopping the van not far from Mal Patinaje.

"It's a new hobby, I've always wanted to try but at Royal Woods there's no decent ice rink." Lincoln lied, not wanting someone from his family to discover Leila.

"I prefer to face mutant mice again instead of telling my sisters that I go around with a girl I just met." Lincoln thought, imagining what kind of disaster his sisters can do.

"Remember call or send a message to every couple of hours, I'll pick you up later, have fun, Lincoln." Uncle Coop said, not too worried about what Lincoln wants to do.

Once his white-haired grandson got out of the van, Coop left for the nearest fast food restaurant.

"Sometimes I wonder how my uncle can be, if she was one of my sisters she would have assaulted me with questions and surely stalked to see what I'm doing." Lincoln thought, before entering the club, hoping nothing bad happens.

His fate was already marked when he addressed the girl to the fiery hair.

From now on the troubles will follow Lincoln without ever stopping, it's Lincoln will find out very soon.

XXX

Inside the Lincoln premises, most people are teenagers or young adults.

Everyone is doing their business, talking to friends, eating, having fun or going out with their girlfriend.

"Where can Leila not see her anywhere?" Lincoln thought, not seeing Leila anywhere.

Lost by his thoughts not to notice that someone is approaching from behind him.

" Hi." He said a voice as sweet as honey and simultaneously a hand touched Lincoln's shoulder.

"haasaa!" He shouted Lincoln, returning with his feet on the ground.

"Sorry, snowflake, I didn't want to scare you." A young woman said that appears to be in her twenties.

Lincoln turned to see the woman who called her snowfire.

Once done, Lincoln was paralyzed.

The woman is very tall, almost reaching 190 centimeters in height.

It has a punk aesthetic. He wears pale bluish-gray ripped jeans, black boots and a white vest with a skull on it.

But these details are useless and worth nothing, because this woman is the most beautiful being in the world.

This impeccable beauty possesses a light disposition, an aura worthy of a queen and a teacher proven to be reliable, and for some reason or other, it tastes like an older sister who lives in the house next door.

His body is delicate and incredibly developed, a sexy bomb that torments men in their dreams (Three dimensions: 100-58-100), a perfect body, no, a divine body.

Its long, wavy, pure white hair like the softest snow.

Its fringes fall on her chin and are divided into two curled threads.

The rest of his hair is tied in three low braids with black ribbons.

One braid goes to the right, another goes to the left and the last one runs straight on the back.

One of his ribbons has the Roman numeral 12 (XII)

These long white hair with an accent of blue and blue that recalls the night sky and the deep blue of the sea.

A beautiful woman, as if there was such a beautiful night, to the point that she could steal the eyes of men.

The woman shows a faint smile. A normal man would have been passed off by that smile.

When she opens her bound eyelids, her long eyelashes vibrate, exposing her violet eyes as amethysts.

Lincoln was paralyzed like an idiot for a couple of minutes, until he miraculously shook his head, managing to break the spell.

"Hi ..." Lincoln murmured, his cheeks red with embarrassment for staring at a woman for two minutes.

"Two minutes, most people meeting me for the first time are staring at me for at least 10 minutes." He joked punk beauty with long white hair, trying to break the ice.

" Sorry, I did not want to." Lincoln said, slightly ashamed of his behavior, his mother grew better than that.

"Calm down you are not the first or the last to be enchanted by me, he accepted your apologies if you accept my apologies for feeling scared." He said the amethyst-eyed beauty, probably accustomed to such scenarios.

"It doesn't matter, I'm used to things like that, I have a sister that appears out of nowhere when you least wait for it." Lincoln said, remembering Lucy the frightened of all the times, he should have become immune or died of a heart attack.

"I come here every day of the week and the first time I see you in Mal Patinaje." He said the beauty without a name, he wants to know what Lincoln is doing here.

"It was my first time, a nice place," Lincoln admitted, it's his first time in Mal Patinaje.

"Thanks, you came here to skate, sign up for the show of talent or you're waiting for someone." He asked for punk beauty, noticing a slight blush on Lincoln when he mentioned waiting for someone.

The young punk woman starts to get an idea about why Lincoln is here.

"Let me guess, a pretty girl or a nice guy, I didn't judge," the punk woman said, hitting the target in full.

"I'm waiting for a girl!. A girl with fiery red hair, I met her a few days ago, I promised to introduce myself to the city." Lincoln said, they throw down a lot of information that made punk beauty smile.

"Let me guess, your name is Lincoln and the girl's name is Leila," the punk woman said, with a smirk on her face.

"How did you guess!" Lincoln asked, surprised that the most beautiful woman in the world could read his mind.

"Let me introduce myself, I am the property of Mal Patinaje, my name is Persephone Nyx Trivia Brunestud." The now known Persephone said.

"You are one of Leila's sisters," Lincoln said, recalling that Leila mentioned the name Persephone and that her family is the only one with white hair in the whole city.

"Yes, at the moment I am the eldest, most beautiful and reasonable sister of Leila," Persephone said, inflating her enormous chest.

"Where is Leila?" Lincoln said, wanting to know where his most recent friend is.

As a precaution he lowered his gaze to the floor, trying not to stare at Persephone's possessions.

"Stuck in traffic, there was an armed robbery that blocked the main road. It will be late for at least half an hour," said Persephone, in a casual tone

An armed robbery? I've never heard such an excuse, "Lincoln thought, not too sure there was an armed robbery.

"If you don't believe me, watch TV," said Persephone, pointing to a TV that is showing the local news.

"Shocking news, today at twelve in the afternoon the solomon bank was attacked by a group of armed robbers, fortunately there were no injuries. The police are trying to capture the robbers who fled aboard an armored van with more than 50,000 .000 dollars on board, "the presentman said, before letting the ad go.

"Welcome to Tokodra, we have incredibly beautiful and attractive women, some of the best hospitals in the world and monthly armed robberies," Persephone said, imitating the voice of channel 9 presenter.

"This city is crazy," Lincoln commented, not believing that anyone is so stupid or bold as to rob a bank in broad daylight and most people seem indifferent.

"The spark (Leila) will be late for a while, wait or you go away." He asked Persephone, wanting to know how Lincoln reacts.

"I wait, I have nothing to do, if it's not a problem to stay here without buying something," said Lincoln, not wanting to bother Persephone.

"Leila's friends are also my enemies, until Leila arrives I offer you a smoothie on the side of the house." He said Persephone offering a free drink in Lincoln.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I prefer to pay," said Lincoln, he wants to be Leila's friend because she's a nice and funny girl, not to get free stuff.

XXX

A few minutes later.

The only male of the Loud family is sitting in front of the stand, with Persephone on the other side making a smoothie and working on the house to be marked.

"Lincoln, Leila told me that you come from a small town by name, Royal Woods, a small fish compared to the kraken that is Strange City, you sat down." Persephone asked, wanting to get to know Lincoln a little better.

" I think so." Lincoln responded, slightly agitated, perhaps not the smartest man in the world, but he is smart enough to understand when his older sister "interrogates" a new friend of her younger sister.

"Besides my sister, are you interested in anything else in Strange City?" Persephone said, not wasting time with stupid questions like favorite color or what you think of time.

"In the last time, I started studying the history of Tokodra," answered Lincoln.

"Did you find something interesting?" He said Persephone, raising an eyebrow, interested in knowing about what Lincoln discovered, for other reasons than being Leila's sister.

"Yes, but nothing good, you know that this city has had more serial killers and unsolved murders of the entire North American continent." Lincoln said, throwing out the first news that comes into his head.

"In the name of the Olympus I already knew this thing, one of my younger sisters is a lover of mystery novels and gothic culture," said Persephone, slightly bored with this information, giving Lincoln her strawberry milkshake.

"It's up to me to guess, your gothic sister loves writing poetry, organizing funerals, scaring people by appearing out of nowhere and wanting to become a vampire when she grows up." Lincoln said, describing some features of his sister Goth. Then he started drinking his smoothie.

"Everything right except for the poems and his dream job, when he grows up he wants to become a detective / doctor / anthropologist." Persephone said with a growing smile on her face.

Lincoln stopped drinking his smoothie. The Savvy Ace fan can swear that Persephone's smirk is identical to Luan's grin.

"Something is going to happen that Luan will love." Lincoln thought, slightly worried.

Not even a second later, a skeletal hand appeared on Lincoln's shoulder

"You forgot the gravedigger," said a female voice with a strange European accent.

"haasaa!" He shouted Lincoln, falling from his chair to the floor.

At the same time, Persephone began to laugh, amused by Lincoln's reaction.

"Twice in one day is none of this was caused by Lucy." Lincoln murmured, wondering if this is a bad sign.

"Tell me you're having a heart attack and you're dying, I want to fill the grave yesterday," said a female voice with a strange European accent.

Lincoln stood up and found the owner with a skeletal hand and a female voice with a strange accent.

The skeletal hand turns out to be just the handle end of a ball.

Normal, the blade consists of a strong, flat and wide iron blade, almost triangular in shape, sometimes rectangular or square, often slightly concave.

The blade is fixed to a long handle (generally in wood or in light iron or, in more recent models, in hard plastic, from 135 to 170 cm long).

But this altarpiece is more a work of art than a work tool.

The shape of the blade is reminiscent of a heart, it is the material of which it is composed is not iron, perhaps silver or another exotic material.

The 111 cm long handle is made of metal, covered with golden engravings that intertwine on the handle.

It is the end of the handle, as mentioned before it is a sort of skeletal hand made of ceramic or something like that.

If such a shovel seems strange to you, its owner is worse.

A true and elegant Gothic Lolita, wearing a dress that makes her look like a Victorian doll: puffy skirts, lots of frills, caps, huge ribbons etc.

This Gothic Lolita doesn't look like a girl trying to do cosplay, but the aura and the way she moves here makes her look like a real and authentic princess.

A princess with a fetish for corpses and deadly forms.

This girl is 178 centimeters tall and her three dimensions are: 108-70-92.

Gothic Lolita has long violet hair styled entirely in large coils.

His eyes are different colors, the left eye is pitch black while the left eye is purple, a dark purple neon if it is biologically possible.

One eye seems able to swallow your soul while the other gives off a strange aura of chills.

Next to the purple eye there is a small neon.

Its elegant Gothic Lolita clothing follows a combination of purple and black, has more than ten black and purple frills.

You can barely see his boots with black pony heels, both with a purple ribbon around his ankle.

Above the head tilted to the right is a tiny little witch's hat.

His left hand is covered by a black quantum, with the Roman number 17 (XVII) drawn over it.

Finally, a black jacket with frills, a bow in purple ribbon, a design in the shape of a purple skull in front and behind on the dress.

"I repeat, tell me you're having a heart attack and you're dying, I want to fill the grave yesterday," the girl said with a heart-shaped shovel.

"I'm fine, I'm perfectly aware." Lincoln said, answering the question of this Gothic Lolita.

"Too bad," the girl with a shovel murmured, disappointed with Lincoln's health.

"Sorry for the attitude of Xenovia, he enjoys tormenting the living". He said Persephone, apologizing in the name of Loloita Gotica, now known as Zenovia.

"As if I were the only abnormal in the room," replied Zenovia.

"Why are you carrying a ball with you?" Lincoln said based on Persephone, not wanting Xenovia to hear it.

"Lincoln asks why you always carry a ball by your side." He said Persephone not wanting to be an intermediary.

"Simple, to be always ready to bury something or someone, if we are lucky I can use it to face the zombies." Zenovia replied with an angelic smile, tightening his grip on the shovel.

"It's ..." Lincoln doesn't find words to describe this girl.

"Xenovia is a Gothic lover of black mood and corpses, he does not bite, but he could take your measurements and make you a personalized bar." Persephone said, giving a brief account of Xenovia.

"You and my sister Lucy would be great friends." Lincoln said, easily seeing Lucy and Xenovia as good friends.

"Dear older sister Nyx, who is he, the new victim of the Brunestud family?" He asked Zenovia with a gentle and polite tone to his older sister, Persephone.

"For the time being, Lincoln is Leila's most recent friend," Persephone said, putting a slight accent on the word friend.

"This means that I have to prepare a grave and a bar for two people if things go well." Xenovia said, excited at the idea of making a new pit.

"If things go wrong?" Lincoln asked in a low voice, not too sure he had to open his mouth.

"A mass grave and a mysterious death, the cause of death, a serious chronic trauma, probably caused by a ball." Zenovia said in a cold and threatening tone, making his shovel hit the nearest chair, breaking it.

Missing is Lincoln if he does it under or starts running to save his skin.

"Xenovia doesn't scare the little snowflake, he seems like a good boy to me," Persephone said, putting a hand on Lincoln's shoulder, calming him.

"As you wish, dear older sister Nyx, but if you're wrong, I'll introduce Lincoln to my knife collection up close, very closely." Xenovia said, throwing a threat at Lincoln

"Persephone, Xenovia jokes?" Lincoln asked, startled by the Gothic Lolita.

"For my gods, Zenovia doesn't joke, he owns a collection of knives that belonged to murderers and serial killers." He communicated Persephone, and Lincoln took a couple of steps away from Xenovia.

"Collection of knives?" Lincoln asked, in a trembling voice.

"The pride of my collection are the six knives used by Jack the ripper, if you are interested I am trying to get one of the daggers used for the killing of Claudio Cessare." Zenovia said proudly, putting his hands on his hips and chest in front.

"Calm down, snowflake, Xenovia loves to scare people, is among the kindest and tenderest people I know. Even if it is too sticky with its hugs." He guaranteed Persephone, completely calming Lincoln, which I relieved.

"Dear older sister Nyx, stop praising me, ruin my reputation," said Zenovia, pouting.

"Apologize to Lincoln for frightening him and threatening him," said Persephone, giving a typical look of a mother scolding her child.

Xenovia has put down his shovel, throwing his arms wide and taking Lincoln in a bear hug, which is almost about to break his ribs.

'A combination of Lucy and Leni, Lucy's habits and hugs breaks Leni's back. 'Lincoln thought, deciding to return the hug so he ends up faster.

From another point of view, it seems that Lincoln is embracing Zenovia.

"Hands down worm if you want to live." He said a rough and feminine voice that promises nothing good.

In an instant Zenovia interrupted the embrace, murmuring: "We are going to unite with Lady Death."

A third eccentric beauty has appeared in the room, but this girl is not an elegant Gothic Lolita or a punk semidea.

This girl is a wild, tough beauty who seems able to tear any man who dares to speak to him.

A girl with a slightly tanned skin, 179 centimeters tall, showing a slightly muscular build and shapes (three dimensions: 83-57-83) that does not hide at all.

His hair is held in a wild tomboy ponytail tied with a black ribbon.

But the hairstyle is eclipsed by the color of her hair, most are emerald green, except for the dark blue ponytail, there are some white tufts, especially towards the ends of the hair.

Wear a pair of US military jungle boots without socks and camouflage shorts, combined with a belt that resembles the skin of a snake.

He is wearing a tight and sexy black vest, which shows his navel and his possessions.

There are several green colored piercings located on the navel and nose.

Among his other accessories are a black choker with an emerald in the form of a vortex of light with the Yin and Yang symbol, being green and with a circular hole in the center of its round side.

A pair of black gloves without fingers, which show the nails dyed dark green.

Finally he wears an old green trench coat with cut sleeves, an interesting fact about this trench coat behind his back is a logo composed of a large spider surrounded by snakes with the Roman number underneath for 16 (XVI).

Thanks to the absence of sleeves, the action girl manages to show her tattoos.

On the right shoulder shows a spider-shaped tattoo that is located in the middle of a spider web that spreads over the entire shoulder.

The left forearm is covered by a complex diamond-shaped tattoo with a snake inside.

But all this is worth little without his most intimidating or exotic trait, his eyes affected by heterochromia.

His right eye is fiery red while his left eye is glacial blue.

But to Lincoln for a second the eyes of this girl seemed the eyes of a snake, a pale yellow and scary.

"It's not your lucky day Lincoln, you're about to meet the Brunestud family hooligan, Zenovia's twin sister, Sofia or how he prefers to call himself Kumo." Persephone said, announcing the arrival of a third sister Brunestud.

"Semides and zombies, who is the worm that is bothering you." Sofia said giving a bad look to Lincoln.

"If no one speaks I will use strong manners." Sofia said, pulling a crowbar out of her trench coat.

"All the older sisters of Leila carry a blunt weapon or a strange object." Lincoln thought, wondering what kind of oddity to Leila's family.

"But who am I to judge, my sisters have done worse, Lucy with her daily scares, Lori and Lynn with their occasional threats." Lincoln thought, deciding to stop judging the Brunestud sisters and slowly move away.

"Dear twin sister, the albino boy is not bothering us, we are having a discussion to get to know each other better," said Zenovia, trying to calm his older twin sister, Sofia.

"Because the fuck you want to know a worm." Sofia replied, pointing her crowbar to Lincoln.

"The boy is probably a suitor for the little heart of dear little sister Leila," Zenovia replied, explaining in a few words who Lincoln is.

"Because you didn't say it before, he will be dead and buried in less than an hour. I kill him, you bury him." Sofia said, overtaking Zenovia who is deciding whether to help or not.

"Before I have to call the police and / or an ambulance, I can know where Leila is, she shouldn't be with you." He asked Persephone, seeing no sign of Leila.

"Don't worry, Leila came in through the back door, there was a little accident and she has to fix her hair," said Sofia, turning her attention from Lincoln to Persephone.

"Good to see that you are fulfilling your responsibility, you can do me a favor." Persephone asked, knowing already how to proceed with an upset Sofia.

"What do you want, don't you see that I'm busy with the worm" said Sofia, wanting to finish with Persephone's favor sooner so she can beat Lincoln.

"A couple of new customers are making some problems and breaking some rules, you can ..." Persephone pointed to a table at the bottom right, where your guys are smoking and harassing the maids.

"Beating them so hard that even their mothers can't recognize them." Sofia said, preparing her favorite weapon.

"Without the crowbar." He said Persephone, taking the crowbar from Sofia's hands when she was not careful.

"You get it once the job is done, full stop." Persephone said, in an authoritative tone of voice.

"Tsk, back in five minutes," said Sofia, turning on her heels and going to the problematic customers.

"Before Sofia comes back and kills you, I can know if you want to be cremated or not." He asked Zenovia, pulling a measuring tape out of one of his frills to take Lincoln's measurements, so he knows when his coffin must be big.

"Xenovia, stop frightening the little snowflake, Sofia won't send it into Tartar, once she gets her nerves, it will be easier to reason," Persefone said, pulling out a latest-generation smartphone.

" Who are you calling ?" Lincoln asked, curious about who is calling Persephone.

"The ambulance, once Sofia has finished with them, will need medical assistance." Persephone said, not having to turn around to see what's going to happen.

Meanwhile all the regulars took out their cell phones and prepared the camera and video camera.

One of the most unique attractions of the local Mal Patinaje, in addition to the beautiful owner are her younger sisters, among them Sofia is renowned for offering entertainment shows that can only be seen in the film.

"Cock head one and two, here are three big rules:

Number one, no smoking.

Number two, do not touch the maids.

Number three, those who annoy the Brunestuds are thrown out.

You broke all three rules, go away or take an ambulance, "said Sofia, cracking her knuckles.

"Doll you know who I am ..." The number one cock head, could not finish his sentence, because Sofia's right fist there cracked her jaw.

"Greet the paramedics and infirmaries for me." Sofia said, before starting a beating beating.

XXX

After a one-sided fight and the immediate arrival of an ambulance and paramedics who bought several dozen shakes and greeted Persefone, Zenovia and Sofia.

Apparently such things happen every day in Mal Patinaje or at least regularly enough to allow the Brunestud sisters to make friends with paramedics.

The restaurant has returned to normal, the only difference being just before are Sofia's gloves that are slightly dirty with dried blood.

"Persephone looks like Luna but with Lori's age, Xenovia is a strange combination of Lucy and Leni, while Sofia looks like a more brutal version of Lynn, less sporty and more bullying." Lincoln thought comparing each sister Brunestud with her sisters, finding some similarities.

"Your sister is a bone lasted." Lincoln said, complimenting Sofia, who became the toughest female to ever known, beating Lynn and Ronnie Anne.

"You're right, Sofia is a tough and problematic girl." He said Persephone, with a slight grimace.

"Problematic" Lincoln repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"In addition to being stubborn, impulsive, vulgar, with a long list of vandalism and a small problem of rabies management. Kumo or Sofia is overprotective towards his younger sisters, especially Zenovia," said Persephone, listing the defects of character of Sofia.

"Did you call me vulgar !?" Sofia said, returning to her sisters from the bathroom to wash her hands with dried blood.

"How many times dad washed your tongue with soap." He asked Persephone with an ironic tone of voice.

"This time he let you escape. Now that the dickheads are gone, the worm and I have to have a little chat in private." Sofia said, taking her crowbar back and pointing it at Lincoln again.

"Nyx, Xenovia, Sofia, what are you doing in Lincoln!" Leila said, in an angry tone.

The fiery red haired girl finally arrived and isn't very happy about what's going on.

"Dear younger sister Leila, you finally arrived, I was beginning to worry about your suitor." Zenovia said, with a smile, approaching Leila and telling him a brief summary of what happened in the club.

"Meeting between sisters now!" Leila shouted, grabbing Sofia by her ponytail.

"In addition to English you speak other languages." He asked Persephone, wanting to find a way to keep the discussion between sisters private.

"Only English and a little Spanish." Lincoln replied, besides some words in Spanish he doesn't know any other language.

"Today's discussions are done in Japanese." Persephone announced.

"A more eccentric family than mine." Lincoln murmured, seeing Leila and her sisters "discuss" each other.

XXX

After a discussion between sister and couple of slaps.

"Hello Lincoln." He greeted Leila m

"Hi Leila." Lincoln said, returning the greeting.

"Apparently you met some of my sisters earlier than expected." Leila said, glancing at his sisters who are a few meters away from them.

"Yes, they are eccentric, but they were kind to me, especially Persephone," said Lincoln, confident that the owner of Mal Patinaje is the straight man / woman of the group.

"Call me Nyx, only my parents can call me Persephone." He said Persephone, preferring to be called Nyx, which combines best with his punk look.

"You met Nyx, 19, the greatest of the Brunestud sisters in the city, the owner of Mal Patinaje, a teacher of love, an expert in Greek mythology," Leila said, officially introducing Persephone / Nyx.

"The 15-year-old twins Zenovia and Sofia ..."

"Kumo, for you I am Kumo, only the family can call me Sofia, understood worm." Sofia / Kumo said, as Persephone prefers her second name that works best for her style

"Xenovia, the younger twin, a genius in criminology, lover of all sorts of mysterious and creature of the night, especially the zombies," Leila said, continuing from where it was interrupted.

"Finally, Sofia or Kumo, the older twin, the family athlete, the toughest girl in town, obsessed with spiders, snakes and guns. Certainly at first sight she looks like a future gangster or something. But if the you know is a good person. " Leila said, finishing the official presentation.

"A tsundere." Lincoln has found a suitable word for Sofia's personality.

"There is no better word to describe Sofia." Leila said, smiling at Lincoln's comment on his hooligan sister.

"I have more than ten poisonous spiders in my room and I'm not afraid to use them." He threatened Sofia, hating being called a Tsundere.

"What the hell do your parents eat?" Lincoln said, not believing how it is possible that the Brunestud sisters are so tall and developed.

"Like white hair and the big appetite, it's just something genetic," Leila replied.

"Don't tell me all of you are giants." Lincoln asked.

"Don't you see that my 15-year-old sisters are 18 to 180 centimeters tall." Leila said, pointing out that his sisters are the tallest people in the local interior.

"I'm afraid to ask about your father." Lincoln said, not wanting to imagine the father of these girls.

"I don't know, over 2 meters, maybe 210 or 215 centimeters in height." Leila said, making Lincoln tremble at the idea of getting to know Leila's father, especially if it was similar to Sofia.

"He's a giant giant." Lincoln murmured, incredulous that a person could be so great.

"I'm terrified to ask about the mother." Lincoln said.

"We have more or less the same height." Leila said, erasing the nightmare of a monstrous woman trying to kill him.

"At least there's someone normal." He muttered Lincoln in a low voice, hoping no one would hear him.

"Normal, none of my family is normal. As my father says, we are the Brunestuds, we are the best or the worst of the Omniverse." Persephone said, proudly saying the family slogan.

"Welcome to the area of twilight or the Brunestud area, I have what I call my weird everyday life." Leila said, with a playful / dramatic tone.

"Next time maybe I'll introduce you to the Loud House, you'll find many similarities with the Brunestud area." Lincoln said, with a smile, sure enough that Leila will find some similarities between their sisters.

"Worm, if you think you can take Leila to your house after meeting her, you're wrong." Sofia said, making yet another threat.

"Sofia will stop threatening Lincoln," said Persephone, slightly fed up with Sofia's aggressive attitude for today.

"Stop it, I haven't even started. Leave me only two minutes with him and you'll see a worm terrified to death." Sofia has turned her gaze on her older sister.

"You're not exaggerating, the little spark is showing its surroundings around the little snowflake, not the bride or getting ready to run away from home with a boy." Persephone cast a lightning glance at the tattooed younger sister.

"Who died and crowned you king" protested Kumo / Sofia, not remembering having agreed to take orders from Nyx / Persephone.

"Dad and the rest of the family are out of town, I'm the oldest, without them I own the boss." He declared Persephone, playing the card of the parents who entrusted him with the position of leader.

"Do as you wish, you can play the available mum, but someone has to be the man who lasted and take care of the troubles." Sofia said, pushing Persephone, who is clenching her fists.

"The wolf pseudo-father and the bear pseudo-mother are about to quarrel, taking advantage of the moment to go out." He suggested Leila with a based voice, determined to run away before she was hit in the crossfire.

"All right, the quarrels between sisters are always ugly indifferent from the family." Lincoln said, remembering the last quarrel between sisters, the conflicts between family never end well.

XXX

Not far from the Mal Patinaje.

Leila and Lincoln have just arrived in a quiet park, sitting on a bench they started chatting.

"Sorry, Lincoln, my sisters are good people in their own way, but sometimes they are overprotective, especially Sofia." Leila said, apologizing on behalf of his older sisters.

"I understand very well what you mean, I had a small problem with a bully and when my sisters discovered it ..."

Lincoln started telling how his sisters discovered he was being bullied, giving him a bunch of violent or strange advice.

But when they realized that the bully is a girl they changed behavior 180 degrees.

Ending up suggesting to proceed with a romantic approach.

"In the end I ended up with a black eye." Lincoln said, finishing his little story, omitting the part of kissing Ronnie Anne and receiving his phone number.

"Nice to hear I'm not the only one with a bunch of crazy sisters." Leila said, smiling, happy to hear that she is not the only one with a strange family.

"How many sisters did you say you had?" Lincoln asked, forgetting how many sisters Leila.

"Around thirty or so." Leila replied, forgetting to tamper with the facts so as not to miss her cover.

"I think I heard wrong, did you say 30 sisters?" Lincoln asked, believing he had heard wrong.

A family of ten people is already enormous, but three times the number of the Loud House, is such a thing possible?

"Sorry, I am a little worried about Sofia and Persefone, however at the moment I have 14 sisters, but in the city there are only 10" Leila said, in a hurried and slightly agitated tone, inventing an excuse at the time.

'Leila, calm down, be careful with the details about the family. Lincoln so far reacted well to your alter ego Doppelgänger and the civil identities of Water Witch, Pajack and Madame Zombi.

He is not intimidated by the idea of going out with a tall girl with a large eccentric family.

But how will he react if he finds out that I have a whole family full of genetic mutations and affinities for the Arcanum. If it is not enough, we all work as superheroes / vigilantes / anti-heroes and occasionally super-criminals / anti-criminals. ' He thought Leila, deciding to do everything to hide his paranormal / superhero life from Lincoln.

"So far I have known 3 out of 14 sisters, when I meet the remaining 11." Lincoln said, wanting to meet the rest of the Brunestud sisters.

Perhaps Lincoln is partially masochist, but he is used to living surrounded by eccentric women. In addition it is curious to see what kind of people they are, there will be other similarities between Leila's sisters and her sisters.

"It wouldn't be a good idea or healthy." Leila said, not wanting Lincoln to meet the rest of the family, chances are good that some of them react worse than Sofia.

" Because ?" Lincoln asked, curious how it can be dangerous for his greeting to know the rest of his sisters.

"You want the truth or the lie." He asked Leila, not knowing if he should tell the pure truth or a lie.

"Truth." He chose Lincoln, preferring the raw truth, knowing that the lie does not live long.

"I am the normal one, the rest of the sisterhood are ... eccentric like Zenovia and you don't want to know my parents." Leila said, in a deadly serious tone, the girl with fiery red hair doesn't really joke.

"All the families are strange, I have dozens of stories about the messes combined by my sisters." Lincoln said, knowing very well how big a family can be.

"A nice way to say that you both were born into a big crazy messed-up family," said a purple-haired girl wearing a heart-shaped shovel.

"Did you chase us like that?" He asked Lincoln, sure enough that he hadn't been followed by anyone. Not to brag but it has become quite good at understanding when someone chases it.

"I didn't have to do it, I'm an investigator and I know my dear little sister Leila very well.

Taking into account your pace and pace with the geographical area, there are few places to go.

Surely Leila would take the lead and drive you to the city you don't know.

Using Leila's profile, I reduced the possibilities a lot, "said Zenovia, speaking and acting as if he were a detective of a detective story.

"His favorite coffee shop is nearby, not even 100 meters away. Leila not having time to have lunch in Mal Patinaje surely you would have brought Lincoln there to eat with you and talk to him about the city," said Zenovia, finishing his detective moment, putting his hands on his hips and inflating his chest.

"You said your sister is passionate about criminology, you didn't really mess around." Lincoln said, applauding Zenovia's deduction.

"You came to keep me company or make Lincoln disappear," Leila asked, knowing how her sisters act.

They monitor you to prevent problems or make problematic people disappear (boys).

"Neither one, I wanted to let you know that our dear older sisters calmed down and agreed to give you some space with your suitor." Zenovia communicated, giving Lincoln and Leila a smile and thumb up.

"Persephone brought some common sense to Sofia's head," said Leila, understanding who won the little fight between sisters.

"But as a precaution he prepared a pit and a funeral dress for Lincoln. I almost forgot, for you the curfew is at 6:00 pm, to overcome it without reason you will be punished." Zenovia said, expressing his protective nature as an older sister.

"Fairly reasonable in my opinion." Lincoln said, seeing a reasonable deal.

"See you later, Xenovia, good luck at the morgue or cemetery." Leila said, not too sure where Zenovia chased must go.

"Dear younger sister Leila, have fun with your suitor, but not too much, the best stories are long ones with a constant character development," said Zenovia, embracing her younger sister.

Everything looks nice and calm, until Zenovia, with the corner of her eye, sees a police car.

Xenovia interrupted the embrace, almost throwing down Leila, pulling an old camera from one of her frills, namely the Polaroid.

In an instant, he started taking several photographs of the police force machine.

In the moment Zenovia began to inspect the photographs taken, looking for details.

"Police car, sirens on. In the photo is Captain Maximilian, if the old bulldog is on the field instead of eating in his kennel. Something big must have happened.

Murder, theft, arson, terrorism, if I'm lucky a pit of mutilated corpses. "Xenovia said, so excited to jump in place, continuing to list several crimes.

"Dear younger sister Leila, I go in search of corpses and murderers. Announces dear older sister Nyx that I will be late for dinner." Zenovia announced, starting to run towards police cars, leaving the park in a few seconds.

Leaving Lincoln and Leila alone.

The fiery red-haired girl is showing a scary frown, then looking at Lincoln and opening her mouth ...

"We're going to follow it isn't it?" He guessed Lincoln, bringing out Leila's words.

"Xenovia is doing one of his detective escafades and leaving her alone won't do you any good." Zenovia explained briefly, pulling out a phone and calling his older sister Nyx.

"Persephone we have a problem." Leila said, in a tone more annoyed than worried.

"No, Lincoln is alive." Leila said, in an offensive tone.

"No, Lincoln didn't do anything appropriate," Leila said, annoyed by the older sister who cares about her.

"Listen to me, Xenovia is chasing a police car in search of a crime to solve, you know what to do," Leila explained, saying what's going on.

"This time he prepares a bail for three people." Leila said, preparing for the worst.

"Has something similar happened before?" Lincoln asked, seeing that Leila seems to be quite used to this.

"Zenovia is a detective, in the past she has helped the police with some cases. But sometimes she goes beyond her limits and ends up behind bars until we come to pick her up," said Leila, with a difficult tone to describe, pride and annoyance?

"Your father must be angry about this," Lincoln said, believing that being arrested regularly was a problem for parents.

"Whoever you think taught her to play the detective, my father is Sherlock Holmes and my sister thinks Temperance Brennan." Leila said, listing two of the most famous investigative figures that match the detective father and sister.

"Your family is certainly crazier than mine." Lincoln said, pretty sure that from now on his life will be more ... interesting.

"It is you must pray to find us a case of theft, the first corpses can be ... ugly." He warned Leila, and Lincoln turned green in the face.

Keep it going ...


End file.
